Year of the Comet
by Philip S
Summary: When Kim Possible starts to go through some pretty spectacular changes, she will need the help of some very special people in order to save herself. Oh, and the world, too. NOW COMPLETED! The survivors head into an uncertain future.
1. The Day I Started Glowing

**The Year of the Comet - A Kim Possible Fanfic Story**  
By Philip S.

Summary: When Kim starts to go through some pretty spectacular changes, she needs the help of some very special people to save herself. Oh, and the world, too.

Notes: This is my first Kim Possible fanfic, so keep that in mind when reading and give plenty of encouragement, okay? Of course the characters involved do not belong to me, that should be obvious. They are Disney's and no profit is to be made off this tale.

------------------------------

**Part 1: The Day I Started Glowing**

------------------------------

Seventeen years ago:

The few people in the know would later refer to this year only as the Year of the Comet. It was the year when a celestial body of unknown origin passed close to the Earth and changed the course of human history forever, even though no more than a handful of people realised it at the time.

The comet was huge and it passed so close to the Earth that its tail actually brushed the atmosphere. Gravitational stress caused a fragment of its main body to break off and fall down toward the planet below.

The fragment, what was left of it after blazing through the sky, finally crashed into Go City. To be more precise it crashed into a tree house, which was at the time occupied by five children. Four boys and one girl, siblings, all of whom received a heavy dose of the comet's unique radiation. It should have killed them, but it didn't.

Instead it changed them. All five of them received spectacular powers and they would go on to become Go City's greatest heroes under the name of Team Go. That is, until one of them turned her back on the team and decided to work the other side of the law. That is another story, though.

What no one suspected for a long, long time was that it wasn't just the five kids who found themselves forever changed by the radiation. Before the comet fragment crashed in Go City, it made its way across half of the United States. As it did so, small traces of it burned up and showered a well-sized portion of the American continent with radiation. The same sort of radiation that gave Team Go their powers.

One place the comet fragment passed on its way to Go City was the town of Middleton. And in Middleton hospital, a girl by the name of Kimberly Anne Possible was right in the middle of being born.

In fact, she took her first breath at the exact moment the comet fragment passed overhead and showered the city with its radiation.

------------------------------

Today:

Okay, she just had to approach this thing rationally, she figured. After all, she was Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything. Everyone said so. Okay, she herself had said so first, but she had pretty much managed to convince a very large portion of the world that it was, in fact, the truth. She could do anything she put her mind to. She had a pretty good, very flexible, and quite capable mind. After all, her parents were a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon. Her two brothers built rockets, particle accelerators, and jet packs in their spare time and they weren't even into their teens yet. So, given all that, she had to be pretty smart, right? So she just had to approach this rationally.

Rationally, okay. The rational way was to start at the beginning. When had all this started? Yeah, during that hunt for Monkey Fist. Fist had made another attempt at Ron, something about sucking the mystical monkey power out of the undeserving upstart or something. Kim didn't quite remember the details, but it had involved lots of little monkey ninjas, a temple in a jungle somewhere, and an elaborate death trap that was supposed to force Ron into using the monkey power so Fist could suck it out of him with some mystical gem or other. That's when all this had started.

The mission itself had been pretty much business as usual. Monkey Fist messed up in that Ron never actually got the chance to use any monkey power, seeing as he was knocked out early by one of the monkey ninjas. This put Fist at such a loss that he had no clue what to do next, which left Kim enough time to smash his gem, mystical or not, and kick his butt but good. Ron came around in time to help her finish him off and everything should have been fine right then and there. Only things kind of took a turn for the strange right at the end there.

------------------------------

Three days ago:

"Booh-yaa," Ron yelled, hitting Monkey Fist right in the face with a well-placed punch. His martial arts skills might not be the best in the world, but after running with Kim Possible for years and mixing it up with the worst in the world, even he couldn't help but pick up a few things. And considering that Monkey Fist was already very much tired out after battling Kim for the last ten minutes, well, the odds were actually in his favour for once.

It also helped, of course, that Kim was still fighting against Fist as well. The black-clad monkey ninja was being boxed in and with most of his monkey flunkies unconscious or having fled, he was losing big time.

"Pretender," Monkey Fist spat at Ron. "I will get the power that is rightfully mine and you will rue the day you..."

He was shut up quite forcefully when Kim hit him with an uppercut that lifted him right off his feet. He flew halfway across the room and hit the ground in a boneless heap, not moving anymore. The silence that followed was deafening.

"Wow, KP," Ron finally said. "That was some punch there. You put on your super suit under there or what?"

Kim was quite astonished herself, actually. True, she was a lot stronger than her slight build suggested thanks to constant training, but Monkey Fist was a big, grown man. Even her best punch shouldn't have sent him flying that way.

"I... I guess he was just about to jump or something," she said, unable to think of a better explanation.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron nodded, not quite convinced. Walking over to check on Monkey Fist, he found the villain to be quite thoroughly knocked out. Also, his jaw was most definitely broken.

"I guess we can forego the handcuffs, KP," Ron said, shaking his head. "Monty here won't wake up anytime soon."

Kim walked over and looked at the man she'd just put down. It shouldn't have been a knockout blow even, much less something like this. Something strange was going on here, that much was for sure.

The beeping of her Kimmunicator tore her out of her revery. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

The young computer genius appeared on the small screen, sipping from a soft drink.

"Just wanted to let you know that a GJ prison transport will be at your location soon. I assume Monkey Fist has gone down?"

"Gone down and down hard," Ron enthused. "KP really knocked him for a loop this time. She broke his jaw."

"Uh, congratulations?" Wade said, not quite sure what to say. Kim wasn't normally one to hurt her opponents more than absolutely necessary.

"Not on purpose," Kim replied indignantly. "It was an accident. He was about to jump just when I hit his chin and..."

"Uh, KP," Ron interrupted her.

"What? I told you, I don't know why he flew through the room this way, okay? I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

"KP," Ron started again.

"It's not like I like breaking people's jaws, okay? I mean, yeah, Monkey Fist seriously got it coming, but still..."

"KP," Ron yelled, startling her.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, why are your hands glowing?"

Kim looked down at her gloved hands and, just as Ron said, there was something very strange happening to them. A slight, barely perceptible glow was surrounding both her fists. If not for the semi-darkness of the temple, she probably wouldn't have noticed, but it was there.

A moment later the glow was gone.

"Was I seeing things?" Ron asked, blinking his eyes.

Kim flexed her hands in front of her face, looking them over from all sides. Nothing to it, just a perfectly normal pair of hands in her perfectly normal pair of gloves. No glow. Most definitely no glow.

"Must have been a trick of the light," Kim mumbled, not really convinced.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, though his voice put shame to the word. "Must have."

"Let's get out of here," Kim said. "This place is giving me the creeps."

"And the glow," Ron added, following her.

"It was a trick of the light," she restated, glaring at him.

"Uh... yeah, sure!"

------------------------------

Today:

Unfortunately a trick of the light it hadn't been, she knew that now. One day after the fight with Monkey Fist she'd had cheerleader practice and, after a particularly nasty spat with Bonnie, she'd punched her locker door in frustration. The punch had left a sizeable dent in the door and, once again, her hand had glowed. Not for long, the glow had vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, but it had been there nonetheless.

And then, yesterday, she'd gone after Duff Killigan, who wanted to blow up the world-famous Sandwich golf course in England for denying him membership once again. Dodging exploding golf balls, she'd almost reached the kilted villain when she'd slipped and fallen on her butt. Moments later an armed golf ball had come speeding right toward her face, no time to evade it.

She remembered the adrenalin rush, the sharp jolt of fear that she might have messed up bad this time, remembered her hand shooting up to deflect the projectile as best she could...

...remembered the ball exploding against her glowing palm, leaving nothing but a scorched glove and a perfectly healthy and undamaged hand behind.

Killigan had been so astonished that Ron managed to sneak up behind him and knock him out without much fuss. Rufus was by her side in an instant, the naked mole rat concerned that she was injured. Ron was only a few steps behind him. They were both rather surprised to see her without a scratch on her.

And rather weary at seeing her hand glow again. Brighter than the first times, too.

"Okay, KP," she remembered Ron saying. "That is most definitely not a trick of the light."

He was right, of course. Something very strange was going on. Kim wasn't an idiot, it was just that sometimes she didn't really want to see things that were right in front of her face. Such as glowing hands. Anyway, she couldn't deny it any longer. She had serious glowing hand issues. Issues that needed to be dealt with before her glowing hands did nastier stuff than breaking villain jaws and deflecting exploding golf balls.

Coming back to the whole rational thinking thing, though, left her with a very uncomfortable conclusion to her glowing hand issues. She had, after all, seen glowing hands of this sort before. Sure, the glowing hands she had seen in the past had glowed a different colour than hers -which appeared to glow white- but did colour really matter?

No, what mattered was that something was very wrong with her and she needed to figure this out. She was the girl who could do anything and anything most certainly included stopping her hands from glowing. At least she hoped it did.

Figuring she needed an expert on glowing and knowing but two possible sources for said expertise, she immediately decided upon the more preferable of said sources.

"Wade, I need a ride to Go City."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Call Me KimGo?

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys, keep them coming. Oh, and to answer a question someone posed: Yes, the main characters of this story will be Kim and Shego. In a romantic capacity, though? Well, wait and see. I'm just saying this is an adventure story, not a romance, and leave it at that.

------------------

**Part 2: Call Me... Kim-Go?**

------------------

Kim had never really formed a solid opinion of Team Go. Sure, they were heroes who risked their lives to save innocent people, so she pretty much respected them on general principle. Okay, so they did have it a lot easier than her thanks to their superpowers -and because the most dangerous villain they ever faced was an old man in a bird get-up- but that wasn't really their fault, was it? They fought the good fight and Go City actually was one of the safest places in all of America, its crime rate the lowest in all the country.

Having met the four members of the team, though, Kim had to admit that they hadn't been that impressive in person. Hego, the oldest of the sibling and team leader, was as strong as the Incredible Hulk (to coin a comic reference), but also about as smart. Additionally, he tended to talk in comic book clichés and seemed to have an unhealthy fixation of being in the spotlight.

Mego, the third-oldest of the family, seemed an okay guy at the most, but was always very busy telling everyone how his power to shrink was the coolest of them all. Kim figured the person he was trying to convince the most was himself. She actually considered shrinking a pretty cool power, it had tons of potential for sneaking around and being stealthy, but in a combat situation, well, it did leave something to be desired.

Finally there were the Wego twins. Kim didn't know their individual names (if they had any) and it was impossible to tell them apart. It wasn't made any easier by the fact that they had the power to create duplicates of themselves in seemingly endless numbers. They were the youngest of the team, both of them but slightly older than Kim herself, and seemed to be goofing around most of the time.

The one member of Team Go Kim regarded as the most competent of the bunch (if grudgingly) was actually no longer a member and now worked the other side of the fence, but she pushed that thought aside.

"I tell you, KP," Ron interrupted her thoughts, "we should build ourselves a tower, too. The Possible Tower. Wouldn't that be cool?" Rufus, perched on Ron's shoulder, nodded his tiny head in agreement.

Team Go's headquarters was the Go Tower, a huge building that towered above the rest of the city. Kim had to admit it was impressive, but she herself didn't much care for it. Granted, living in a near impenetrable fortress sounded good, especially if villains happened to have your address, but Kim rather preferred the comforts of a real home. The high-tech lair reminded her too much of one of Dr. Drakken's hideouts, truth be told.

"Now where was the front door on that thing"? Kim said, looking at the mostly featureless outer wall of the tower. The last time she'd been here, the villain Aviarius had accidentally transferred Hego's powers to her. The tower's security system was configured so that only those emitting the siblings' unique energy signature, the so-called "Go-Glow", were allowed inside. Which meant that Hego had been locked out, while the doors had readily opened for her. This time, though...

Both Ron and Kim started as the doors suddenly opened for them, the loud screech of metal hinges almost deafening. At first Kim thought that someone had seen them coming and let them in, but there was no one standing in the vast lobby of the tower. It seemed as if...

Kim looked down on her hands. Yup, they were glowing slightly.

"KP?" Ron asked. "With the glowing hands and the doors opening by themselves, you figure...?"

"Yeah, I figure," she answered his unvoiced question. She had suspected as much, but this pretty much confirmed it.

Somehow, somewhere, she had apparently picked up a Go-Glow.

------------------

The four members of Team Go stared open-mouthed at Kim, who was holding her still-glowing hands up for inspection. Hego was the first of them to find words.

"This is most amazing, Kim Possible," he said. "By some means you seem to have been granted the powers of justice just like the rest of us have."

Kim and Ron both managed to suppress a sigh at Hego's flowery wording.

"A white glow," Mego mumbled. "That's a new one."

"What's it do?" asked one of the Wegos. "What power did you get?"

"I... I really don't know precisely," Kim admitted. "It, well, it seems to make me stronger. Oh, and I deflected an exploding golf ball with it."

"Super strength and imperviousness," Hego mused. "Could it be that you have somehow retained a portion of my power when vile Aviarius took them from me?"

"Dude, you glow blue," Ron pointed out.

"A valid point," Hego shrugged.

Mego had walked away from Team Go's conference table, only to return with a futuristic-looking gadget.

"Seeing as our doors opened for you this is probably redundant, but this is the gizmo we use to measure our own glows. Let me take a reading, okay?"

Kim nodded, holding out one of her hands. Mego passed the scanner over it, then studied the readout.

"Well, it's a Go Glow all right, but we already knew that."

"Anything else you can tell from that?" Ron asked. "Like, is she gonna get white skin or what?"

Kim gave him a glare.

"What?" he asked. "I mean, Shego glows green and she got green-tinted skin and everything."

Kim noticed everyone present flinching as Ron mentioned the one name they had so far managed not to voice. She glared at him some more.

"I can't really tell you much more," Mego admitted. "From what I can see your energy output is pretty low. About maybe ten percent of what we are putting out there when we activate our powers."

"Maybe Hego is actually on to something?" one of the Wegos suggested. "I mean, Kim here briefly had his power, she was there when Aviarius power-sucked the rest of us, and she keeps butting head with sis. Maybe she's got, you know, powers-by-frequent-exposure or something?"

Kim took out her Kimmunicator and tuned in Wade. "Any ideas?" she asked.

"Wego might be right," Wade said, having listened in the whole time. "After all, white is what you get when you mix all colours together. Maybe your multiple exposures to Go powers simply left you with a residue."

"But why is it coming out now? The whole Aviarius thing was months ago and I haven't battled Shego in weeks. So why now?"

Mego stroked his chin.

"I might be nothing, but..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, in the past few days we have noticed some things about ourselves," he said.

Hego rose, flexing his mucles. "I broke my weight lifting record yesterday. Nearly a full ton more than my previous best."

"Yeah, and we managed to make more dupes than before," the Wegos chorused.

"And usually I can't shrink any further than two inches, but I managed one inch earlier today."

"This is interesting," Wade said. "Maybe if some thing is causing the powers of those possessing a Go Glow to increase it might have also activated whatever residual energy you might have absorbed during your battles with Shego and Aviarius."

"I wonder if sis is also getting a power-up," one of the Wegos muttered.

------------------

"SHEGO," Dr. Drakken whined, clearly upset. "You are supposed to help me assemble doomsday devise to take over the world, not smash them."

Shego looked at the rubble that had been Dr. D's latest attempt at a death ray (or something like that, she hadn't really listened to his rant) and shrugged.

"Sorry, Dr. D. I thought what with it being an ultimate weapon it would be a bit sturdier."

The device had been destroyed when she'd accidentally hit it with one of her plasma bolts. The bolt had actually been aimed at Drakken himself, his butt more precisely, because he wouldn't stop nagging her about the how she had no appreciation for the classic evil genius / henchwoman relationship. It had actually been meant to do no more than sting him a little bit.

The fact that it had blown up Dr. D's device instead, however brittle it might have been, actually disturbed her a bit. Not that she would ever show it.

"Look at it as a favour," she told her boss. "If that thing can't even take one little plasma bolt, however will it be of any use once little Kimmie gets here?"

"Kim Possible will never find this lair," Drakken thundered. "I have used every available means to..."

Shego raised an eyebrow at him, which caused his shoulders to sag. "Yeah, you are probably right. She'll be here before too long. I'd better review the construction and make it sturdier."

"That's my evil doctor," she assured him. Inside, though, her thoughts were preoccupied with her apparent power increase. For some reason she could not quite put her finger on the thought of getting more powerful was not as pleasant as it should have been.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Out of Control

**Notes: **Once again, thanks for the reviews, guys. Keep it up and I'll keep the chapters coming. I'm up to chapter 6 in my writing and this thing will probably have 19 chapters altogether (plus or minus one, depending on how the story flows). So here we go. Enjoy!**  
**

**--------------------------- **

**Part 3: Out of Control**

-----------------------

Kim stood in the centre of Team Go's training room and tried to concentrate on whatever it was that made her hands glow. The various members of the team had tried to explain to her how their powers worked, but the problem was that they all used them in very different ways.

Having had Hego's powers once upon a time, Kim initially tried to use her Go Glow, wherever it had come from, the same way she'd used Hego's. Only that didn't work. Whatever was happening to her right now, it was something different. And the methods, mantras, and techniques Mego and the Wegos used didn't work for her, either, it seemed.

Seeing as the glow had so far appeared only in the middle of combat situations (or when she was seriously ticked off), everyone decided that a trip to Team Go's combat simulator might be in order. Ron, of course, found the idea of a combat simulator incredibly cool and was kind of bummed out at not being allowed inside for now.

"Ready?" a voice asked from the loudspeakers. Ron had joined the rest of Team Go in the control room and they were observing her through several cameras and scanners. One of them was the one Mego had used to measure her glow power output.

"Bring it on," she said, looking forward to combat, even simulated. The last few days had been pretty frustrating and here was an opportunity to vent.

Slide panels opened on the far side of the room and three wheeled combat drones started rolling towards her, metal arms extended. Kim didn't wait for them to bridge the distance, she ran to meet them. Leaping into the air, she cleared the reaching arms and landed on top of the middle one's shoulders. Quickly twisting, she wrenched the metal head all the way around and to the side. A shower of sparks showed that she had successfully broken something.

The other two drones tried to grab her, but she was already on the move again. Her single greatest strength in combat was her speed, how she was able to bounce around a room so fast most people couldn't keep track, and then attack from unforeseen angles. The drones tried to compensate for her speed, but got entangled with each other. Kim dropped to the floor and kicked one of them as hard as she could, toppling both over.

"Impressive," Hego said across the speakers. "But no Go Glow so far."

"You're making it too easy," Kim responded. "Give me something harder."

The next few minutes went by in a blur as the training room went through different levels of attack, always becoming more and more challenging. Slow combat drones gave way to smaller, faster ones. Tentacles shot out form the walls, first sporting grappling arms, then buzz saws. Laser grids sprang into existence, trying to cut off her avenues of escape.

"This is so totally awesome," Kim heard Ron over the speakers, but didn't comment. Truth to tell, she was having a blast. Maybe she should get a training room like this, too.

Problem was, she was handling everything the room was throwing at her and she didn't need superpowers for that. She was good enough without them. So the white glow on her hands remained conspicuously absent.

"This isn't working," she shouted. "It's not... real enough."

The room stopped a few seconds later, all the various death traps and gadgets retreating into the walls. Kim was about to ask what would come next, but then she saw. A panel set high into the wall opened, obviously leading to the control room, as the white and blue form of Hego emerged and jumped into the room.

"I will strive to make it real then," he said, flexing his muscles as he approached her.

Kim nodded, maybe this would work. While Hego certainly wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, he was perhaps the strongest man in the world and a decent fighter, as far as she had seen. Maybe this was the kind of workout that would make a difference.

Hego moved surprisingly fast for someone with his bulk, but Kim was quicker. His huge fists crashed on the floor where she'd just been standing, leaving a deep dent in the metal plating. She quickly flipped over his head and turned to kick him in the back. She might as well have been kicking a brick wall, though.

"You won't be stopping me with girlish kicks," Hego said, doing his best to taunt her. His quips weren't exactly up to Shego's level, but he was trying. "Hit me harder!"

Kim was trying her best to do just that. Zipping this way and that to stay out of the strongman's far longer reach, she peppered him with punches and kicks to the best of her abilities. Some of her blows made him move back a bit, but that was it. His body glowed blue as he accessed his super strength to ward off her attacks.

The teenage hero was faced with a unique situation. If this were a real battle, she wouldn't be wasting time trying to match strength with Hego. She would be focusing on his weaknesses, his intellect, and try to outsmart him. This wasn't a test of wits, though. No, this was supposed to somehow activate the strange powers she seemed to have acquired. And it seemed she needed to put herself into mortal danger for them to activate.

So, praying she wasn't making a stupid mistake, Kim waited for Hego to throw a huge haymaker and then... stood still.

"Kim, no," Ron yelled, seeing what she was doing. Hego saw, too, but it was too late for him to stop as he threw a punch with enough force to vaporize brick.

His punch met Kim's hand, which started glowing a bright white, and the concussion wave from the impact almost knocked both combatants off their feet, but they both remained standing. Kim felt a shudder run up her arm, painful, but not the kind of pain one would have expected after being hit by the human equivalent of a sledge hammer. She was still standing and her arm was still intact. It hurt, but it was whole.

"That was...," Hego began, searching for words.

"Incredibly stupid," Mego offered over the speakers. "Still, it seems your powers are finally making an appearance. And your energy output grew to 25 percent of our average."

"The adrenalin spike," Kim said, breathing hard from what had just happened. She felt as if she'd run a mile at full speed. "I think the shock of facing potentially lethal danger triggered it."

"Hego hit you with a force equivalent to about 3,000 pounds, Kim. You are lucky your arm hasn't been reduced to splinters."

Kim finally retracted her palm from Hego's fist, looking at it. Once again her glove had been shredded, either by the force of impact or the glow itself, but her palm was okay. A little red, almost as if she'd touched something hot for a second or so, but otherwise unharmed. The white glow was starting to fade.

"We might have a problem then," Wade said over the Kimmunicator. "If your powers are actually triggered by adrenalin or stress, then you'll have trouble controlling them."

Kim had to agree, but didn't see the drama. "Obviously they protect me when I'm in danger. That's good, right? I mean, I can usually deal with just about everything without using super powers. It's just... you know, a backup, Just in case."

"We don't know if that's all they do," Wade told her. "You said they flared when you were angry at Bonnie. That wasn't a dangerous situation, was it?"

She sighed, seeing his point. "So you're saying I might start glowing the next time Bonnie pisses me off? Yeah, that would be a problem."

"Not as if Bonnie's gonna stop just because Kim asks her nicely," Ron added.

"Not to mention certain villains that try to get under your skin."

Kim nodded again. She could think of one villain in particular that always managed to do just that. Someone with whom she now seemed to have more in common than ever before.

"So... any ideas?" she asked.

The members of Team Go, all of whom had now joined them from the control room, looked at each other.

"Well...," Mego began. "I... am in the process of reconstructing Aviarius' power siphon. I'm not there yet, but..."

"We decided to keep it as a last resort," Hego proclaimed. "Just in case any of use ever became so dangerous to the world as to..."

"You mean like Shego already is?" Ron asked.

Again the four Go members flinched. Kim glared again. Ron shrugged. "Just saying, dudes."

Further discussion was cut short when the alarms started blaring throughout the tower. Mego immediately hurried to the nearest computer console and typed some kind of command.

"Robbery in progress," a computer voice announced. "Go City Bank, corner of Go Avenue and 15th."

Hego pumped up his chest, leading Kim to wonder whether he might start beating it Tarzan-style any moment now.

"We are needed," he proclaimed proudly. "Go, Team Go!"

All four superheroes stormed towards the nearest exit, leaving Ron, Rufus, and Kim behind. The two teens looked at each other.

"Want to go with them?" Ron asked. "I mean, you are sort of a member by default now, right?"

Kim wondered whether he might not grow tired of having her glare at him.

"Might as well," she finally said. "I could do with a bit of a workout."

Ron, looking around the somewhat wrecked training room, sighed deeply.

"KP, sometimes you scare me a bit."

-----------------------

Kim and Ron arrived at the bank less than a minute after Team Go, mostly because Hego took the time to fly an extra loop in the Go Jet before touching down. There were six masked criminals inside the bank, all of them armed. Thankfully they hadn't taken any hostages, at least not yet.

Reigning in her take-charge attitude, Kim let Team Go take the lead. It was their city, after all. Mego shrunk down to just over an inch and snuck inside to check the surroundings. When he called in, the Wegos duplicated until they had a small army at their disposal and surrounded all available exits of the bank. Finally, Hego took the lead, barrelling in through the front door.

"Surrender, villains," he proclaimed. "Team Go is here."

The battle as such was pretty short. Hego was impervious to gunfire and took down three of the criminals in short oder. Mego, his shrinking power allowing him to appear as if out of thin air, took down the fourth. One tried to make a run, but was quickly stopped by six Wegos, who dog-piled on him.

Which left just one for Kim, who went in after Hego. She took him down without much fuss, no sign of any white glow. The whole thing was over in a matter of seconds.

"You guys are really cool," Ron said, Rufus nodding on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ronald," Hego said. "But I fear this was not exactly a proper test of our mettle. I dare say Kim here would have had no trouble dealing with these villains by her own, with or without superpowers."

Kim didn't really know whether Hego had just complimented or offended her, so she simply nodded in response. The police were already present, busy putting cuffs on the criminals.

"We should return to Go Tower," Mego said. "We still have the matter of Kim's little enhancement to deal with."

With nods all around the heroes prepared to leave. A commotion behind them drew their attention, though. One of the criminals had managed to get back up and struck down one of the cops, taking his gun. A gun he pointed directly at the heroes.

"You're going down," he yelled, firing.

And Kim Possible's world exploded into blinding white light.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Unarmed and Dangerous

**Part 4: Unarmed and Dangerous**

---------------------------

"Look, dude, this is so totally wrong," Ron yelled.

The police officer just gave him a helpless shrug. "Mr. Stoppable, it's really out of my hands."

Ron sighed deeply, knowing that it wasn't the officer's fault. It was nobody's fault, really. Not that it mattered to Kim. He knew exactly how his friend was feeling right now. Well, probably not, but he did his best.

Looking over to the far side of the room, he saw Kim sitting behind steel bars. She'd been sitting there for the last three hours, not moving, her hands tightly clenched under her knees. Her eyes were closed, but he had little doubt that she kept seeing the same thing over and over again. Her slim body shivered and it was not because of the room temperature.

"This is so not cool," he muttered.

"No-no! So not," Rufus chattered from where he sat on his shoulder. The naked mole rat was every bit as distraught as his master.

What with Kim still being a minor, the police had called her parents but moments after her arrest. Ron sighed in relief when Dr. and Dr. Possible finally came into the police station. Kim's mother had a panicked look on her face, her husband only slightly calmer.

"Kimmie? Where is my daughter?"

She was quickly led toward the cell and let inside, where she hugged her daughter for all it was worth. Kim only responded by hugging her mother in turn, tears in the corners of her eyes, but she said nothing.

"It's going to be okay, Kimmie-cub," her mother whispered, stroking her hair. "Everything's going to be all right."

James Possible quietly joined Ron, leaving mother and daughter to themselves for the moment. "Anything on that man?" he whispered.

Ron shook his head. "Nothing yet. He's still in surgery."

Kim's father looked down, wringing his hands in impotent fury. He knew as well as anyone that what had happened had not been his daughter's fault, but he also knew that his daughter wouldn't see it that way. And he wasn't sure about the many, many people who had watched the evening news today, either.

---------------------------

"Shego? SHEGO!"

The woman in question came into the lair's control room, the usual bored look on her face as she approached her employer.

"Yeah, yeah! What is it this time?"

She almost stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the blue-skinned scientist, though. Dr. Drakken was, at the best of times, a coward. The few times she'd gotten really mad at him, he'd usually ended up in some corner, curled into a fetal position, sucking his thumb.

Right now, though, Dr. Drakken looked positively terrified. His blue skin had faded almost to white, his eyes were wide, his small hands shaking.

"Dr. D, what is it?" she asked, almost feeling concerned for her boss. Almost.

"Didn't you see? DIDN'T YOU SEE?" he yelled at her.

"Let's pretend I didn't."

With a speed that surprised her Drakken zipped over to the monitor bank and flipped a few switches. The large screen flickered to life, showing a news broadcast.

"We repeat our top story of the evening," the female announcer said. "Just a few hours ago a bank robbery in Go City turned into a tragedy which involved both Go City's heroes, Team Go, as well as the renowned teenage heroine Kim Possible."

Shego grew very interested just from these few words. Her favourite sparring partner and her idiotic brothers? What were they up to this time? Did Hego and his bunch need rescuing from Aviarius again?

"The following footage was taken after the robbery was already believed solved and the police had arrived on the scene."

The picture showed the outside of the Go City Bank -a place Shego remembered very well from her days as a costumed crime fighter- and there were a crowd of people near the entrance. The camera zoomed in, revealing the people to be Team Go, Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick, plus some cops who were busy putting the cuffs on some prone guys in black.

"Team Go and Kim Possible had taken care of the robbers in record time," the announcer's voice said from outside the picture. "But one of the criminals refused to accept defeat."

There were some outcries and the camera swivelled to show one of the robbers, who had gotten back to his feet and somehow got his hands on a gun. A gun he was shooting at the assembled group of heroes.

A moment later the criminal was bathed in white light and began to scream. The camera swivelled again, showing the light to originate from... Kim's hands? Shego blinked, but the picture remained the same.

The camera showed panicked people running around, screams of fear were heard, and Shego was pretty sure one of them belonged to Kimmie. The white light faded after a few seconds and the robber collapsed to the ground, his body a bloody mess. Paramedics were rushing to the scene; cops were looking around in impotence.

"It is yet unknown what kind of weapon teenage heroine Kim Possible used against the unfortunate robber," the announcer said. "By all accounts it seemed as if she did not expect the effects to be quite so severe and immediately surrendered herself to the police afterwards, who have taken her into custody pending investigation of this tragic incident."

"Wow," Shego muttered, hardly able to believe what she had just seen. That couldn't have been... could it?

"You see? YOU SEE?" Drakken yelled.

"What?" Shego turned to look at him, quite fed up with his yelling. "What's your problem this time?"

"Kim Possible is KILLING bad guys now. Didn't you see it? I always knew that goody two-shoe thing was just a façade hiding some lurking, unspeakable evil generated from repressed impulses in her little teenage mind, but I never expected to be right at the cost of my LIFE!"

Shego needed a moment to digest his sentence. "Oh, come on, Dr. D! You heard the news bitch. It was an accident. I'm sure the next time Kimmie ruins your secret plans she'll just humiliate and beat you up as usual."

Drakken gave her a hopeful look. "You really think so?"

"Doy! Besides, she just got herself arrested, right? So if there ever was a time to try out some new evil super plan, now would be it."

Drakken thought that over for a moment, then gave her his best evil laugh. "You are right, of course! Kim Possible is behind bars. That means nothing can stop me! Nothing! NOTHING! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Shego just nodded along, her arms folded in front of her chest. She happened to know that Dr. D had absolutely nothing up his plate right now, so he would probably retreat to his chamber to do some heavy thinking. Which usually included clutching his teddy bear close to his chest and mumbling incoherent stuff, but who was she to judge as long as the cash kept coming in?

Her thoughts were occupied with other things once again. That white light from Kimmie's hands... she was sure it had to have been some weapon or other, something designed by the nerd she employed, and it overloaded or malfunctioned. Still... it had looked an awful lot like...

Nah, couldn't be. Just because her own powers seemed to be increasing didn't mean that someone like the little princess suddenly... or maybe it did?

Maybe she should do some investigating while Drakken was busy plotting world domination. Just in case.

---------------------------

"I'm really not sure, Dr. Possible," the police captain told Kim's father. "That man did have a gun aimed at her and all, but... I've never seen anything like that. The guy was... it looks like someone pumped a dozen bullets into his chest, only there were no bullets."

James Possible nodded. He had seen the news footage as well.

"So we are looking at excessive use of force?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. It really depends on whether the guy makes it out of surgery or not and whether he or his family decide to press charges. I mean, granted, he was in the middle of a robbery and trying to shoot people, but I think just about any court in the world would say that shredding his chest into bloody bits was a bit over the top."

Despite being scatterbrained at times, Dr. James Possible was one of the smartest men in the world and quite well-versed in the ways of the law, too. More than one of his experimental rockets had caused excessive property damage and he had been sued quite a few times already.

He was profoundly thankful that his daughter was still a minor, really. Kim didn't know it, but several of her less-megalomanical villains had pressed charges against her after being beaten up and left for the cops. Her parents employed excellent lawyers, though, and that, coupled with her young age, had so far always sufficed to blow these things out of the water before they even got to Kim's attention. Which was just as it should be, he figured. His daughter had enough on her plate already and if he could protect her from the backlash of her heroic deeds, that was just what he would do.

He wasn't sure it was going to be so easy this time. His little Kimmie had, by some means he didn't yet know, nearly killed a man. Any lawyer worth his salt would argue that, being who she was, she could have found half a dozen means of disarming him that did not include using lethal force. And if the man died... he didn't want to think about it. Manslaughter, no matter how accidental, was something being a minor didn't offer that much protection from.

"Thank you, captain," he just said, then walked over to the cell. Inside, his wife was still consoling his daughter, who seemed completely torn up over what had happened.

"I... I didn't mean to...," he heard her whisper. "It all happened so fast. He was shooting at us and... and I thought of how to stop him and... then it just happened."

Nodding to the police officer by the cell, he was let inside and knelt beside his little girl.

"What happened, Kimmie?" he asked. "What was that white light?"

Sniffing, Kim explained to her parents what had happened over the course of the last three days and how she suspected that she had somehow acquired the same kind of powers as Team Go. How they seemed to be driven by adrenalin, out of her conscious control.

"This is a serious situation, Kim," he told her. "Listen! I will make sure that you are released into our custody for the time being, okay? We'll get the best minds in the world to work on what is happening to you, I promise. We'll beat this, Kimmie. Anything's possible for a Possible, remember?"

After consoling his daughter some more, James left to make a call to his lawyers. Which left Kim with her mother and Ron and Rufus watching from the other side of the room. The blonde-haired boy shared a look with his intelligent pet.

"You think Dr. P and his old college buddies can make sense of this?"

The naked mole rat shrugged with a helpless look on his small face.

"Yeah, what I figured."

He had had a few words with Team Go about an hour ago, the four heroes equally torn up over what had happened, feeling somewhat responsible because they hadn't been able to help Kim get a grip on what was happening to her.

Ron vividly remembered what Mego had told him. Their four powers, while different on the surface, were all similar in that they were physical in nature. Super strength, shrinking, duplication, all mass-related powers. Kim's powers seemed to be energy-related, though. And, seeing that there was only one other with abilities like that, they should maybe think about approaching that person for help, no matter how unlikely it was that they would actually get it.

"She-go," Rufus chirped.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, little buddy. I figured as much."

Taking out his own Kimmunicator, Ron dialled up Wade.

"Wade, I need your help."

"Anything!"

"I need you to help me... man, I can't believe I'm saying this. I need you to help me find Shego."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Out of Options

**Part 5: Out of Options**

-------------------------------

Kim was pacing the length of the laboratory of the Middleton Space Centre, lacking anything better to do. Her mind was still in turmoil over what had happened yesterday in Go City and her sleep -what little she had gotten- had been wreaked with nightmares.

The good news was that the robber, a man by the name of Bruno Theeves, was now in stable condition. The doctors said that he had made it thorugh the worst and would live. Unfortunately the good news ended there. Whatever Kim had done to him had torn him up but good. The doctors still couldn't believe they hadn't found a single bullet in his chest, considering the nature of the damage. They figured that Theeves would probably never walk again and spend the rest of his life eating through a straw.

She knew her father worried about her being put on trial for this, but Kim had other things on her young mind. She had almost killed a man. It had been an accident, sure. Under normal circumstances she would never, ever have done such a thing. These weren't normal circumstances, though. Far from it.

As was evident by her hands, which wouldn't stop glowing anymore.

It had started soon after she had gotten out of the jail cell she had put herself into. She hadn't been a hundred percent certain that she should be allowed out after what had happened, but her parents had insisted. One step outside the building, though, the press had been all over her, asking questions about the incident.

The incident, she huffed dejectedly. That was so pretty a word for what could have been the death of a man. A criminal, yes, but still a man.

With the press bombarding her with questions, rumours, and barely veiled attacks on her person, she had found the glow returning to her hands once again. Adrenalin, she reminded herself. How could anyone stay calm and collected in the middle of a sea of reporters who smelled blood? Her parents had noticed and ushered her out of there as fast as humanly possible, but ever since then the glow refused to go away.

It didn't help, of course, that she found herself unable to calm down. First they'd been waiting for news from the hospital, waiting to learn whether or not Kim was now a killer. Then, after the thankfully positive news, she kept worrying about what would happen next.

Team Go couldn't help her, it seemed. She had talked with them again, but it seemed that none of them had ever really had much trouble getting a handle on their powers. The offer for Kim to use Aviarius' power siphon was still open, of course, once Mego managed to finish reconstructing it. Which could be tomorrow or... well, never. The superhero was honest enough to admit that he wasn't sure he'd ever get it right. Which meant that Kim could not count on help from that corner.

There was, of course, another expert on Go Glows she could possibly consult, but so far she refused to even stray in that direction. There had to be other options.

Her father was doing his best to find a solution. Sometimes it was hard for Kim to realize that the scatterbrained, good-natured goof she had for a father was also one of the world's most brilliant scientific minds. And not only that, he was also friends with quite a few more brilliant men and women. Then there was her mother, one of the leading neurosurgeons in the world, and on first-name basis with just about every other leading expert in the medical field. Added to that were a number of scientists that Kim had helped in one way or another over the last years. All of whom her father had contacted within the last 12 hours.

Which meant that a think tank of unparalleled calibre was present right now, trying to figure out what had happened to her and how to help. And despite being thankful that all these people were trying to aid her, she couldn't help but feel like a laboratory animal. A dangerous, potentially lethal laboratory animal.

Endless hours had been spent analyzing the energy her hands emitted. Every scanner imaginable had been used, every method ever devised by the human mind applied. For eight gruelling hours Kim had been prodded, scanned, analysed, and put through her paces. Unfortunately so far they had little to show for it except her rising anxiety.

Kim just wished Ron was here, making some dumb joke or other to lighten the mood. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be found. Well, considering what had happened, could she really blame him if he didn't want to be close to her right now?

"We know very little of the Go City meteorite and its radiation." Professor Kruger, one of the world's leading experts in radiation, had spent the last five years of his life analysing the few fragments of the meteorite that had been recovered from the Go City crash site. He was also the personal physician of Team Go.

"About half of its mass is composed of elements not found in the periodic table," he continued. "The fragments we recovered are inert, not emitting any more radiation. What little we know we gathered from analyzing the members of Team Go."

"And?" Kim's dad asked.

"Well, the radiation, while similar in all members, seems to change significantly as it shifts through different spectra. The blue glow emitted by Hego is different from the red glow emitted by the Wego twins and so on."

James sighed, massaging his temples. "So that means Kimmie's white glow is different again?"

"I'm afraid so, James. The only thing I can tell you is that... well, it seems to be growing stronger. Slowly, but steadily."

Kim looked at the assembled scientific minds, all of whom looked quite helpless.

"Any theories on how I got these powers then? I mean, I refuse to believe that going a few rounds with Shego is all it took to hype me up this way."

Her mother took up some CT images they had made of her not two hours ago, looking them over with two colleagues of hers who were experts in radiation-related diseases.

"I'm not really sure, Kimmie," she said. "The CT picked up what appear to be trace elements of the meteorite in your body. I... I really can't say, but it is possible that they have... always been there. Just inert, so far, so we never caught them during your check-ups before."

"Always been there?" Kim asked, looking at her confused. "How...?"

"One thing we did find out, Kimmie," her father said. "It seems that... well, the day the Go City meteorite came down is... your birthday. You were born the same day it crashed to Earth."

"And from the astronomical data we could gather," one of her dad's old college buddies, an astronomer, added, "it seems the meteorite might have passed over Middleton before crashing in Go City. Theoretically it could mean that meteorite matter, burned up by the heat of re-entry, rained down on the town that night."

"And a newborn would be more vulnerable to any form of radiation than an adult or even an older child," her mother added.

Kim nodded. She had never matched the dates in her head, but from what little she knew of how Team Go had come about, it could possibly coincide with her birth date.

"That doesn't explain why it's happening now," she said, though. "I mean, if these trace elements have been in my body for seventeen years now, why did I never notice anything before?"

Professor Kruger pushed up his glasses as he sat down next to her. "I talked with Mego and he told me that their powers seem to be increasing. I checked and the meteorite trace elements in their blood are emitting more radiation now than last year when I gave them their last check-up. I have no idea how such a thing is possible, really. If anything the radiation rate should slowly decay as the meteorite traces approach their half-life span, but to increase... I'm baffled, quite honestly."

Kim looked around at the other scientists gathered, but none of them offered up any solutions. They all looked quite a bit out of their depth.

"So... what now?" she asked, hating how scared she sounded. The glow on her hands seemed to be brighter now and she constantly felt as if some kind of low-level current was running through her body. It made her skin itch and seemed to be getting worse.

"We'll keep at it," her father said, sounding more confident than he felt. "We've only been working on this for less than a day now, Kimmie. I'm afraid it is going to take a bit longer."

"How much longer?" she asked, feeling panicked. "I... I almost killed a man, dad. And I have no control over how this works, I can't..."

"Kim, calm down," her mother said, seeing how the glow on Kim's hands started to increase in proportion to her anxiety.

Kim noticed her hands, gasped, and immediately ran out of the lab, looking for some place with no people around. She was dangerous. People close to her were in danger of being crippled like that poor man or worse. She needed to be somewhere safe; somewhere she couldn't hurt those she loved.

She ran out onto the large tarmac of the Space Centre, looking around. There were a few people milling about in the distance, but no one in the immediate vicinity. Good. Now all she needed to do was calm down. She could rein this in. Just a matter of keeping to together. No sweat. She could do anything after all.

A sharp pain ran down the length of her body and Kim gasped, falling to her knees. Her hands kept glowing, the light refusing to die down. She touched the floor to steady herself and the cement under her palm suddenly cracked as if some tremendous weight was crashing against it. The same cement that was designed to withstand the exhaust plume of a launching rocket.

"No, no, no," she muttered. "I won't be beaten by this."

She heard footsteps approaching and immediately whirled around in panic. Her parents and several of the scientists were coming towards her.

"Stay back," she yelled at them, scrambling backwards. "It's not safe."

James stopped, seeing what his daughter had done to the reinforced cement floor, and kept the others back, even his wife who wanted nothing more than to go and hug her child.

"She is starting to emit high-level radiation," Professor Kruger said, consulting a hand-held Geiger counter. "It's similar to the Go meteorite in nature, but different. I can't say, but... it might be... toxic. We shouldn't..."

"Kimmie, there is a bunker over there," her father pointed at a small concrete building off to the left of the tarmac. "It's designed to protect the flight crews during tests of experimental engines and fuels. It's shielded and can withstand even a nuclear explosion."

Kim, understanding what her father was saying, got to her feet and ran over to the bunker as fast as her legs would carry her. James looked after her, feeling painfully helpless.

"We need to do something," he told the others, his voice shaking with desperation. "And we need to do it fast."

His wife, fighting back tears, looked at him. "There is one option we haven't tried yet, right?"

James nodded, then took out the Kimmunicator Ron had given him last night.

"Wade," he dialled up the hacker. "Has Ronald found Shego yet?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Complications

**Part 6: Complications**

-----------------------------------

While possessed of many talents in a wide variety of fields, one thing Shego had never been particularly good at was patience. That, and she hated not knowing what was going on. The few times Dr. Drakken had planed something without letting her know the details had left her very much ticked, something she'd let the good doctor know about in no uncertain terms.

This time, though, it wasn't Dr. D whom she was ticked at. No, it was her seeming inability to find out more about what was going on with her little princess.

When it came to Kim Possible, Shego had a very peculiar mindset. Oh, she hated the little cheerleader. She was perky, bubbly, and all-around too nice to stand. On the other hand Shego had never enjoyed fighting anyone quite the way she enjoyed fighting Kimmie. The little teenager challenged her in ways no one else could. Fighting her had done more to sharpen Shego's skills than learning with a dozen different martial arts masters.

Shego had long ago resolved that the world as a more fun place with Kimmie in it. She wasn't a killer, never had been, and constant threats to the contrary she would never do anything to permanently hurt the cheerleader. Or that doofus she kept as a sidekick, for that matter. On one or two occasions she had even kept Drakken from doing so. Not that the blue dolt was really competent enough to do it, anyway. Shego wanted Kimmie around, bottom line. At least until the day she grew tired of playing with her, then she'd beat the little snot into a bloody pulp and be done with the matter.

In rare moments of total honesty Shego would admit, to herself if no one else, that she couldn't really be sure of accomplishing that last part, but that was the challenge of it.

Now, though, uncertainty had crept into Shego's fun little world. It seemed Kimmie was no longer playing by the rules. Nearly killing a bank robber, even by accident? In all their battles she had never, not once, seen Kimmie pack anything that might resemble a lethal weapon. So why would she carry some kind of... whatever that weapon in the bank had been? Especially when only going up against run-of-the-mill criminals? It didn't make any sense.

It didn't help that she was unable to figure out where Kimmie was at the moment. After the incident at the bank she'd surrendered herself to the Go City Police, but she was no longer there. Thanks to some bribes in the right places Shego had learned that Kim had been released into the custody of her parents pending investigation and a possible trial. The man she'd hurt was still in the hospital, but stable.

Shego had travelled to Middleton, but Kimmie was neither at home, nor at school, nor at that Bueno Nacho place her and that buffoon sidekick seemed to hang out at all the time. Which left Shego at something of a loss.

"Usually you just turn up whenever I turn around," she muttered to herself. "Why is it the one time I'm actually wanting you to show up, you keep your head down?"

She smelt something burning and saw that her left hand, which gripped the steering stick of the hoverpod she'd borrowed from Dr. D, was burning green. It was cooking the leather covering right off the stick.

"Damn it," she cursed. One drawback of increasing power, she sniffed. She normally needed to be a lot more agitated before her plasma flames sprang to life without conscious effort.

Quickly putting out the small fire and thankful that she was still on the ground to think over her next move, Shego considered her options. What to do next?

A moment later she smiled. Oh yeah, she might have thought of that one sooner.

-----------------------------------

"Any sign?" Ron asked, feeling dead on his feet after chasing around the world twice in the last fourteen hours. Mostly he'd been chasing false leads about a certain green-skinned thief. Fourteen hours on his feet, tired beyond endurance, and nothing to show for it.

"No, I'm sorry," Waid said, his sad face filling the screen of the Kimmunicator. "That green fire in Orlando was just a few new fireworks they wanted to try out and they overdid it a little. No Shego. Nothing."

"Damn," Ron cursed. "The one time I'm actually wanting to meet Shego, she doesn't show. Isn't there some take-over-the-world plot in the works that Drakken needs her to steal something for? Is that too much to ask?"

"Hold on," Wade suddenly said, looking at another of his many computer screens. "Something just came in. Whoa..."

"What? What is it?"

"It appears someone up there likes you, Ron. Or maybe not. We have a Shego sighting."

"Where?"

-----------------------------------

"Biggle-Jones' Hypervelocity rail-gun," Shego muttered. "Nah, already have one of those in the lair. Besides, Dr. D would only shoot himself in the foot with it."

Going over to the next case, she checked out the label.

"Experimental fusion cannon," she read. "Links up interdimensionally to a black hole to draw energy from. How can you draw energy from a black hole? Doesn't that just suck everything in? Oh, brother!"

She'd spent the last five minutes going from crate to crate, checking out the various toys Global Justice had stored in one of its warehouses. Most of them had been taken from one crazy scientist or another, she knew. Some of Drakken's toys were probably in here, too.

She'd known about this place for some time thanks to some contacts of hers, but had never felt the need to tell Dr. D about it. With his penchant for, how did he call it? Outsourcing, yes. With his penchant for outsourcing -stealing, really- all the work he was too lazy or not smart enough to do himself, he'd have her running errands to this place all the time.

The five guards GJ had stationed here hadn't been a problem. She probably should write a complaint or something. A worldwide organisation dedicated to preserving law & order should protect these dangerous toys better. Things being as they were, anyone could come in here and just walk away with a death ray or something.

"Immobilizer Ray," she read the next label. "Who comes up with this stuff?"

The sound of a body hitting the floor behind her made her swivel around. Just in time to see Ron Stoppable coming back to his feet after getting entangled in the rope line he had used to drop from the skylight.

"Oh great, it's the buffoon."

"Ron," he told her, quite upset. "The name is Ron! Ron Stoppable! Why can't anyone remember my name? We've been fighting for years."

"Yeah, years," the naked mole rat in his pocket emphasized.

"No, I've been fighting Kimmie for years, sidekick. So where is the princess? I'm anxious for my workout."

Ron approached her with the air of a man walking toward the hangman's noose. The rat was hiding its face behind its paws, apparently not wanting to look at the impending disaster.

"Look, Shego..."

"Don't tell me you came alone," she laughed, searching the warehouse for signs of the cheerleader. "Even you can't possibly be that stupid."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I keep telling myself that, but the evidence seems to suggest otherwise."

Shego, quite fed up, launched a plasma blast at the sidekick. The blonde boy just managed to jump out of the way, but his attempt to roll through and land back on his feet was a failure at best. Shego stalked towards him.

"As thrilling as this conversation is," Shego said, charging up another plasma blast, "I'm afraid I have better things to do. So unless little Kimmie decides to turn up after all in the next few seconds, I'm afraid you'll spend the rest of the night in painful unconsciousness."

Ron, seeing that she meant business, apparently decided to switch tactics. "KP won't turn up tonight, Shego. She's in deep trouble."

"Oh?" Shego asked, interested. She kept the plasma blast ready, though. "And what kind of trouble would that be? Don't tell me she's still all torn up about nearly killing a guy. Boo-Hoo!"

"I guess asking whether you saw the news last night just got redundant."

"Amazing detective skills, Stoppable. Now, unless you want a face full of plasma..."

"Kim's in a bad way, Shego," he said, trying to reach her. "Somehow she got a Go Glow and her powers... well, they seem rather similar to yours. Only she can't control them."

Shego didn't show anything on her face, but inside her emotions were in turmoil. So what she had suspected but not dared to believe was true. The idea that the sidekick might be lying never occurred to her. Kim Possible, her little Kimmie, now had Go powers as well. Ones she couldn't control. Ones she had used to almost kill a man. Shego really didn't know whether to laugh or cry right now, so she did neither.

"Too bad for her," she said coldly. "Looks like little Ms. Perfect can't do anything after all, can she?"

"Yeah, I bet you're having a field day about it, but that's not why I'm here, Shego."

She looked at the sidekick, at the look of determination on his face, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my God! You are here to ask me for help, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ron whispered, forcing the word out.

"You are here because your little Kimmie can't get a handle on the powers she's suddenly saddled with and she needs my help. Is that right?"

"Yes," Ron said again.

"And I guess my idiot brothers weren't much of a help, were they? Otherwise you'd never have come to me."

"Look, I think we both know what the drama is now," Ron yelled, regretting his outburst a second later as Shego charged her plasma blast a little more. "Just sayin'. Please don't hurt me!"

Shego seriously considered shouting 'boo!' at him, but thought better of it. Extinguishing her plasma flame, she leant back against a crate labelled 'Death Crystal Ammunition' and regarded him with amusement.

"Okay, sidekick! Entertain me! Why should I be the least bit interested in helping our little Kimmie get a handle on her powers? To me, this looks like an all-around sweet deal right now. Kimmie has put herself behind bars, all torn up over hurting a man, and I'm free to do as I please. Why should I help her and create an even stronger Kim Possible in the process?"

Ron slowly got to his feet, careful not to make any quick moves.

"Well, valid points all," he admitted. "But correct me if I'm wrong -wouldn't be the first time, either- but I always figured you were in this mostly for the kicks."

"And what if I am?"

"Well, where's the kicks in beating up second-rate security guards or helpless sidekicks?" He shrugged. "Way I see it, if KP's not in the picture anymore, no one's left to give you a run for your money. Boring life all around then."

Once again Shego didn't show anything on her face, but inside she flinched. Be it dumb luck or inspired insight, the sidekick had hit a nerve. To Shego, there was no fate worse than boredom.

"On the other hand," Ron waved his other hand for emphasis, "imagine going up against KP when she has superpowers, too. You'd really have to work up a sweat to get away with your heists then. Oh sure, Drakken would have a hissy fit, but I think you'd enjoy it. Am I right? Am I?"

Oh yeah, she would. And Dr. D throwing a hissy fit would be a welcome bonus, too. She really enjoyed seeing him turn a slightly darker shade of blue whenever things didn't work out quite the way he wanted do. Still, she'd be damned if she told the buffoon he'd hit it right on the money.

And speaking of money...

"Let's assume you are correct," she said, "for the sake of the argument, at least."

"Naturally!"

"Even if -IF- I were interested in helping Kimmie get a grip on her little superpower booboo, I'm still a businesswoman. I don't do things for free. And seeing how the pumpkin and you never charge for any of the do-gooder stuff you do, I really don't see how..."

Ron surprised her by reaching into one of his pant pockets -hey, he hadn't lost his pants once this whole time, that had to be a record- and taking out an envelope containing a thick bundle of cash. He threw it to Shego, who quickly caught it. Hundred dollar bills. Which meant she was holding at least 10,000 dollars in her hands.

"Lots'a money," the pet chirped.

"Okay, colour me impressed," she said.

"KP's parents are well-off," Ron just answered. "So, interested in working for the good guys for once? I promise we won't tell Drakken!"

Shego seriously considered burning the money and throwing the remains in the buffoon's face, but something held her back. She really didn't want to be a good guy anymore, not even a paid good guy. Been there, done that, didn't buy the T-shirt. Still, a criminal career without Kimmie Possible dogging her? That didn't sound fun at all. No, definite lack of fun.

It really came down to one question: Did she or didn't she want Kim Possible to be around in the future? The answer was pretty obvious, as much as she hated it.

"Okay, deal," she finally said. "I'll take a look at little Kimmie's problem. No promises, though. No refund, either. And if I see a single cop or GJ agent anywhere, I'm gone and you're toast, got it?"

"Totally."

"Lead the way, McDumb!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Don't push it, buffoon!"

Ron wisely kept quiet as her hands flamed up once again.

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------------------------

Bonus points to whoever can figure out where all the weapons in the warehouse hail from. Hint: It's a cartoon series, too.


	7. Help Me

**Part 7: Help Me**

----------------------------------

"It's getting worse," Professor Kruger told James Possible. "I wish I could say otherwise."

Kim's father wiped his brow, trying to overcome his own tiredness. During the last six hours Kim's radiation output had grown exponentially and there seemed to be nothing anyone could do about it. To make matters worse, Kim was obviously in pain by now. Here he was, one of the smartest men on the face of the Earth, and unable to help his own daughter. What kind of father was he?

He looked over at his wife, seeing the pain etched into her beautiful features. She wanted nothing more than to run to her daughter and somehow make it better, but she and her medical colleagues had no more found a way to help Kim than he. They had tried to sedate her even, hoping that it might lower her anxiety and, by proxy, her power output, but it hadn't worked. The needle had broken against the white glow that Kim's entire body now emitted. The energy just kept building and he feared that it would soon tear Kim to pieces.

The Kimmunicator in his pocket chirped and he pulled it out so fast he almost dropped it. Wade's worried face appeared on the small screen.

"Please tell me there's good news, Wade," he implored.

"Well... I'm not really sure whether it's good. Just wanted to tell you that Ron is bringing a visitor into the Space Centre in a few minutes. You might want to tell the security guards to stand down, Dr. Possible, or there might be an incident."

James breathed a sigh of relief, even though he didn't know whether they had found a solution or were just piling on another problem. Right now any action was better than just waiting around for his daughter to suffer.

"This is Dr. Possible," he called the head of security. "Ron Stoppable is about to bring Shego into the building. Tell all guards to stand down. And if I see a single cop or Global Justice agent anywhere near this compound you'll all be fired!"

----------------------------------

Shego looked around the Space Centre, wondering what devil had been riding her when she agreed to this. It had to be a trap. Any moment now this place would be swarming with cops or Global Justice agents. Any moment now.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Shego," Dr. James Possible greeted her. Shego had met Kimmie's father before -she had even helped kidnap him once- but he hardly resembled the scatterbrained, jovial scientist she remembered. Deep lines of worry were etched into his face.

"The money's good," she simply shrugged. "So where's the princess?"

Dr. Possible motioned for her to follow him. Shego kept her eyes open all the time, not certain what to make of the situation. She stopped a moment when she saw the group of scientists gathered outside a low concrete building. One of them was Professor Kruger, whom she remembered from her time as a member of Team Go. Looked liked Kim's dad had pulled out all the stops.

"Kim's energy output has increased drastically ever since the incident yesterday," Dr. Possible told Shego. "We have no clue where all that power is coming from, but I'm afraid it's... well, it's killing her."

His words chilled Shego, though she didn't show any of it. Unwillingly her mind wandered back to the days directly after the meteorite impact. When her powers first manifested, she'd almost been killed by them as well. There had been no scientists to help, certainly no loving fathers or trusty sidekicks. Her brothers had been busy with their own powers manifesting and there had been no one else interested in dealing with a green-skinned freak child.

The thought that little Kimmie, already so disgustingly perfect, now had both superpowers and a loving family to help her deal with it... it angered her.

Shego was about to turn around and leave. What did she care if the little princess got herself charbroiled? There'd been no one to help her when she was in the same trouble. If Kim didn't have what it took to deal with it on her own, then...

Dr. Possible opened the door of the bunker and Shego got her first look at the girl she found herself hating so much.

„Help me," Kim whispered from where she was lying on the floor.

Shego gasped at the sight of her favourite enemy. The space around her was aglow with white radiance, shimmering as if super-heated. Her hands were crackling with energy and where they touched the ground the concrete was cracking, being reduced to powder. Her entire body was trembling, spasms running the length of her spine as the energy inside her tried to force itself out right through her skin. Kim was sweating profusely and nearly bent double with the pain.

For a moment the world seemed to waver in front of Shego's eyes and she saw a young, green-skinned girl writhing on the ground, hands on fire, calling for help. But there was no one there. No one at all.

"You stupid idiots," she yelled at the scientists behind her. "Can't you see she is suffering from energy build-up?"

They couldn't see, of course. Only someone who had had energy powers of her own since early childhood knew of the dangerous side effects they could have. The meteorite traces in Shego's blood absorbed sunlight and background radiation and converted it into plasma energy. The upside was that, in order to recharge, she needed to do no more than soak up some rays. The downside was that, if she didn't discharge the energy every so often, she'd end up exactly like Kimmie here.

Close to seventeen years ago, Shego had learned that lesson the hard way. It had nearly cost her her life.

"She needs to release the energy or it will kill her," Shego said, stomping towards Kim.

"Careful," Professor Kruger told her. "She is putting out so much radiation..."

"Doy, really?" She looked at the scientist who had been Team Go's personal physician even back when she'd still been a member. "I'm immune to most forms of radiation, remember?" Kruger looked down, having apparently forgotten. Shego just shook her head.

She carefully approached Kim and could feel the energy wavering around her. The little cheerleader had powers that seemed very similar to her own, even if the colour was different. Well, it could have been worse, she mused. She could be glowing pink. Wouldn't that have been something?

"Help me," Kim whispered again, looking delirious. Shego doubted she'd even noticed her presence.

"I will, princess," Shego said, lifting Kim by sliding her own arms under her shoulders. "The teasing potential is just too great to pass up, you know?"

The energy wavering around Kim wasn't heat, certainly not plasma like her own. Shego wasn't sure what it was, but she figured energy was energy. Which meant there was but one way to solve this.

Once she had the teen more or less vertical she picked her up fireman's carry style and started walking towards the entrance.

"Outta my way," she snarled at the scientists.

"Where are you taking her?" James Possible asked, even as he moved out of their path. Shego hesitated for a moment, seeing the concern in his eyes. Why did some people get so lucky? If her own parents had cared even a tenth as much...

"Somewhere she can vent," she simply said.

Quickly making her way out onto the tarmac of the Space Centre, Shego did a quick check to see if the skies were clear. No airliners were visible, no rockets, nothing. She would have preferred a more secluded spot, but beggars couldn't be choosers. From the looks of Kimmie, the princess wouldn't last long enough to reach any other spot.

Carefully setting her down, she knelt behind Kim and propped the nearly-unconscious teenager up against her chest.

"Stay with me now, okay?" she demanded, lightly slapping Kim from behind. Amazingly her hands hurt from that simple motion, almost as if something about Kim was slapping her right back. Well, no time to deal with that now.

She took the teen's hands in her own and pointed them up at the empty sky. The energy crackling around Kim's body ran over her own flesh like a dozen probing hands, almost as if it was trying to push her away, but she ignored it.

"Okay, Kimmie," she whispered into the teen's ear. "I know you're hurting. I know how bad this feels. We can make it go away, okay? But I need you with me, right here, right now."

Shego could almost see how her favourite sparring partner fought her way back to consciousness, no matter how painful.

"We need to discharge all that energy you have built up, pumpkin," she told her. "Just shoot it all up into the sky, so it won't hurt anymore. Okay?"

"H-how... I tried to... can't... gonna hurt people… must... how?"

Now came the tricky part. From her childhood days Shego knew that her own power worked differently than those of her brothers. If asked, she would be unable to explain how she activated hers. There was no mantra, no focusing technique, no trigger word or internal switch. She could no more explain how she did it than a normal person could explain how she made her heart beat. She just did it.

She would never be able to explain it to Kimmie in a thousand years, so she could only show her.

Tightly clamping down on Kim's wrist, she slowly allowed her own power to come to the forth. Green plasma began to sparkle around her hands, dancing along the white glow coming from Kim's. As slowly as she was able to she activated her powers while pressing tightly against the teen's body, willing the smaller girl to go along with her. It had actually become easier to her these last few days. She just hoped it worked for Kimmie, too.

The process seemed to take hours, even though it was but a few seconds. The white glow from Kim's hands increased in intensity, spurned on by its green equivalent, rising to the challenge. Shego now began to feel the intense pressure coming off Kim's skin, almost like two identical magnetic forces repelling each other, but she ignored it. Both their clothes were starting to smoulder due to the heat Shego generated, but she ignored that, too. There was nothing but her, Kim, and their powers as they grew in intensity.

"Hurts," Kim whispered.

"I know it does, princess," Shego whispered back. "Just let it go! Let it all out! Get rid of it!"

"H-how..."

"No thinking, Kimmie! Just do it! You can do anything, remember? Do it! DO IT!"

Kim screamed as the radiance from her hands became blinding, the white merging with Shego's green into a mint-coloured flash of energy that lanced up into the sky with thundering intensity. The air around them wavered, the tarmac began to melt into a puddle, cracks ran through the cement in every direction like skeletal hands reaching out. Shego couldn't help but scream as well as the power ripped out of her, more intense than ever before.

Kim's parents and their colleagues, along with Ron and Rufus, could only watch in amazement as the two women unleashed enough power to put the rockets that regularly launched from here to shame.

It lasted but a few seconds, but the heat was enough to melt part of the tarmac around the two women into glass. All observers had to look away, it was too bright. When the brilliance finally faded, the normal daylight seemed black as night.

"KP?" Ron asked, slowly edging closer, trying to spot his friend through the steam rising from the ground. "Are you...?"

Before he knew what was happening, Kim's father was suddenly beside him and slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Hey, what gives?"

"No looking, Ronald," James said sternly. "Kimmie and Shego are... not decent right now."

"Oh boy," Rufus chattered.

Both Kim and Shego were lying on the tarmac as God had created them, both their clothing burned away by the intense discharge of energy. Shego had fallen over onto her back and Kim, formerly propped up against her chest, was now lying halfway on top of her, her head resting on Shego's stomach.

"Aw, man," Ron whined. "At least tell me whether Kim is... whether they're all right, okay?"

Kim's mom quickly approached the two prone women, paying no heed to the still-smouldering ground.

"They're both breathing and pulse rates are steady, if accelerated," she said after a moment of checking. "I think they just passed out from exhaustion." She looked at the watching scientists, most of them male. It was hard to tell whether their fascinated looks were due to the two women's display of power or their state of undress.

"Somebody get some clothes for them," Dr. Possible ordered harshly. "We must bring them to the hospital and quickly, just in case."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Cause and Symptoms

**Note: **Should be familiar to most Kim Possible fans, but just for the record: The show never gave Kim's mother a first name, so for the sake of this story, her name is Jane. Not the most original first name, but I guess for people who name their children Kim, Tim, and Jim, having similar first names (James and Jane) should be a blast.

And now, back to the show!

-----------------------------**  
**

**Part 8: Cause and Symptoms**

-----------------------------

"How are they?" James Possible asked.

His wife smiled at him over the video phone. She knew that he would have liked nothing better than to be right there at the hospital and hold his daughter's hand until she woke up, but he could do more good back at the Space Centre. Sensors had gathered tons of data on the energy discharge Shego and Kim had produced and it was their best chance to learn more about Kim's powers.

"Still unconscious, but otherwise okay," Jane Possible assured her husband. "That spectacle on the tarmac really tired them out. The good news is that Kim is barely emitting any radiation anymore. And no glowing hands."

"That's really good news," James agreed.

"What's new on your end?" she asked.

James sighed. "Not much yet. The energy Kim and Shego discharged was a very exotic mixture. We picked up plasma energy, hailing from Shego probably, and seismic sensors also registered an extremely powerful pressure wave ripping out from their location. I can't really make heads or tails of it yet. The power reading was right off the scale. Some satellites actually picked it up. The beam they created flared up right into the upper atmosphere, several hundred kilometres."

"That's pretty impressive," his wife said, but sounded more worried than impressed.

"Scary is more like it," James spoke his mind. "I can't be certain, but I'm afraid that Shego's powers have also increased. At least Professor Kruger thinks so."

"James? Got a minute?" Professor Ramesh came into the room. The astronomer, one of James' old college buddies, looked both tired and anxious.

"Go back to work," Jane told him. "I'll call you the moment Kim wakes up, okay?"

James nodded and blew her a kiss, then signed off.

"So what have you got?"

-----------------------------

Kim slowly returned to consciousness, relieved to find that the burning pain she'd experienced before passing out seemed to be mercifully absent. There was still a slight buzzing somewhere low in her body and she felt kind of cold, but that was it. Sighing, she opened her eyes.

Hospital room. She'd been in enough of those to recognise it instantly. Blinking, she tried to remember what exactly had happened. The burning energy inside her had worsened to the point where she'd hardly been conscious, much less aware of what was happening around her. She dimly remembered someone picking her up, someone who then clasped her hands and... made the pain go away. Someone with a familiar voice.

"Back among the living, Kimmie?"

That voice, to be precise. Shaking her head, Kim looked over to the side and found another person in the room, lying on a second bed. Despite the unusual attire -pale blue hospital gown instead of black-and-green catsuit- she had no trouble recognising her roommate.

"Shego?" she asked, wondering if she was actually still asleep and dreaming. Why else would she be sharing a hospital room with one of her worst enemies?

"In the flesh. By the way, you owe me a catsuit."

The confusion must have shown on her face, because Shego sighed. "You don't remember much, do you?"

Kim's mother chose that moment to walk in, a big smile blooming on her face when she saw her daughter awake.

"Kimmie, are you all right?" she asked, sitting down beside her girl and gently touching her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel... I think I'm better now, yes." She looked over at Shego and lowered her voice to a whisper. "What is she doing here?"

Shego, hearing the whisper without problem, looked slightly offended.

"She helped save you, Kim," her mother told her. "Don't you remember?"

Kim closed her eyes, trying to recall the last few minutes before passing out. Yeah, there had been someone there who helped her get rid of all that burning heat inside of her. Shego? The voice she remembered did sound like Shego, but why would the villain help her?

Shego guessed at her thoughts and sniffed. "Don't get teary on me now, pumpkin. I was paid good money to help out. Besides, how can I keep kicking your ass when you burn yourself to a crisp?"

Jane Possible walked over to her and took her hand, a move that surprised Shego.

"I don't care why you did it," the older woman said. "You helped save my daughter's life. Thank you for that. Thank you."

"You're... welcome," Shego muttered, taken off guard by this show of gratitude.

"Yes, thank you," Kim said, still a bit confused. Why would Shego help her, even for money?

The two young women shared a long look, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Shego, if it's not too much trouble," Kim's mother began, sitting down between the two beds, "I would like to ask you some questions about what happened back at the Space Centre."

Shego seemed to think about that for a moment, then shrugged. "I'm still too winded to go anywhere right now, so feel free."

"Thank you. You... you said that Kim was suffering from energy build-up. What exactly did you mean?"

Looking over at Kim, Shego explained how her powers -and Kim's, too, she figured- worked. How they converted sunlight and background radiation into plasma energy (in her case at least, God only knew what exactly Kim's power was) and stored it inside her body somehow. And how, if that energy wasn't used, it would just keep building until, well, she had never waited to find out exactly what would happen to her, but she guessed it wouldn't be pretty.

"So it'll happen again," Kim asked, dreading the thought of experiencing that much pain again.

"If you don't wise up, yeah," Shego answered. "You need to discharge regularly, princess. Can't be helped. I do it about once a week unless I manage to drain my energy by other means. Like fighting annoying little cheerleaders, for example."

Kim made a face at her at that comment, but her thoughts were busy going over her earlier words. It seemed she would need to get a handle on these powers, one way or the other. Simply suppressing them, ignoring them, that wouldn't work. Not unless she wanted things like her hurting that man to happen again. She shuddered at the memory.

"I still don't know how to make them work," she admitted, looking at Shego. "Heck, I don't even know exactly what they do. They're not like yours. No flames, no heat. Just... force, I guess. I can't control it."

"You did manage back at the Space Centre," Shego told her. "Not the smoothest move ever, but it got the job done."

"I don't remember much," Kim said. "I... there was so much pain and... I'm not sure I could do it again."

Kim's mother turned to look at Shego.

-----------------------------

This was so not happening, Shego fumed. Two redheads, looking almost identical except for their age, were giving her pleading looks that would do a puppy dog proud. It wasn't made easier by the fact that there was earnest desperation in their eyes.

"Quit it with the looks, okay?" she snarled at them.

"We still need your help, Shego," Dr. Possible said. "I would like to hire you to help Kim control her powers permanently. What is your price?"

Shego was about to tell her where she could stuff her money, but somehow the words never made it out of her mouth. There was something very compelling about two Possible women giving her puppy dog looks and she found herself caving. Damn it, she never caved!

"Okay, okay. A thousand dollars a day. Plus, you make sure there are no cops or GJ goons on my tail. And if Dr. D calls and needs my help for another world domination scheme, I'm outta here."

Kim gasped, obviously shocked at the amount of money she asked for. Even more shocking, though, was Kim's mother immediately nodding and shaking her hand to seal the deal.

"Agreed. One condition, though."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"Payment won't start until you're both fully recovered and out of the hospital. In return you won't have to worry about your hospital bill."

Shego thought about it for a moment, then agreed. Truth to tell she didn't really need a hospital. The combined discharge of power along with Kimmie had drained her more thoroughly than she'd ever done on her own, but all she really needed to recover was some sleep and some sunlight. Still, she couldn't fault Dr. Possible's business sense.

Leaning back in the hospital bed, she folded her hands behind her head and grinned at Kimmie.

"So, pumpkin? Know any fun games to pass the time?"

Professor Ramesh led James Possible into the astronomy lab of the Space Centre, where quite a few of his colleagues were already assembled. James immediately noticed the grim looks on their faces.

"Okay, what's up, people? What's the newest crisis?"

Ramesh motioned for him to look at the main screen, where a schematic diagram of the Earth and near-Earth space was displayed.

"We fired up every sensor, telescope, and scanner we could find the moment your daughter and Ms. Shego began their display outside. We wanted to track the energy, see how far up it went, how powerful it was, all that."

"I know. But I already saw the readouts from those scans, remember? So what..."

"Stay with me for a moment, James," Ramesh interrupted him. "As I was saying, we tracked the energy discharge. Its range was impressive, it almost reached space. I daresay the two of them together could, under ideal circumstances, shoot down a satellite without ever leaving the ground."

James was getting impatient and apparently it showed on his face.

"Anyway, we had three major radio telescopes reconfigured to track the energy and... well, with all the hubbub we kind of forgot to reset them. So they've still been tracking the energy these last few hours."

"But the energy dissipated, didn't it?" James asked, confused. "So what...?"

"We were confused at first, too," Ramesh admitted. "But look at this!"

The big screen showed a simulation that first displayed the discharge of Kim and Shego, as it shot from the surface of the Earth into space and then dissipated. A bunch of data scrolled alongside the line that represented that discharge, analysing frequency, intensity, and a dozen other parameters. Nothing happened for a few moments, then the perspective shifted. The three radio telescopes apparently realigned to resume their original function, turning their unblinking eyes back into outer space.

Only to pick up a new target. One that emitted the exact same energy signature as Kim and Shego's discharge had earlier. Among dozens of others.

"What is that?" James whispered, studying the data.

"We can't be certain," Ramesh admitted, "but Professor Kruger has a theory."

The leading expert on the Go City meteorite stepped forward, looking as if he had aged ten years in the last few hours.

"We always knew that the meteorite that crashed in Go City was a small fragment of a much larger celestial body, a comet that passed so close to Earth that it brushed the atmosphere."

"Yes, and?" James asked.

"I believe that is the comet, Dr. Possible," he pointed at the screen. "I believe that it is on an elliptic orbit around the sun which takes it past the Earth every seventeen years, roughly. It's coming back now."

Dr. Possible thought about that, studying the data.

"You could be right. And... and it would explain some things, wouldn't it? If the comet is emitting the same radiation as its fragment, its return to Earth might be the reason the powers of Team Go are increasing. And the reason why Kimmie's previously dormant powers have now activated."

"Yes, I thought of that, too," Professor Kruger said. "Unfortunately it leads us to two very uncomfortable conclusions."

James looked at him questioningly.

"The comet is still a very large distance away, Dr. Possible. More than 100 million kilometres. Its velocity is about 50 kilometres per second. Which means it will take at least another three weeks, give or take, until it reaches the Earth."

"Which means during that time the powers of Team Go, Shego and Kim, will continue to increase. Is that what you are saying?"

Kruger nodded. "That is one thing, yes. I am afraid that, if your daughter has trouble controlling her current power level, it will only get worse during the next three weeks. And even Team Go and Shego, who are experienced in controlling their powers, won't have it easy."

James sighed deeply, wondering whether the universe itself might have it in for his beautiful baby girl.

"You said two things," he remembered. "What is the second?"

"We took a good, long look at the comet's trajectory," Ramesh said, taking over. "This is all still very much guesswork. We'll be able to get better data as the comet gets closer, but..."

"But?"

Ramesh sighed deeply. "From the looks of things the comet won't simply brush Earth's atmosphere this time, James. It will hit the planet dead-on."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Countdown to Doomsday

**Part 9: Countdown to Doomsday**

--------------------------------

Kim and Shego spent another day at the hospital recovering from their exhausting discharge. Ron and Rufus visited frequently, having to put in some hours to convince Kim that, no, they weren't afraid of her powers, they'd only been gone to get help. Shego reluctantly confirmed that it had been Ron who had gotten her to help, so Kim's fears that she might have lost her best friend to her new, unpredictable powers were laid to rest.

Kim's family was also over quite a few times. Her dad had been in but once for a short visit. He'd been visibly tired and obviously upset about something, but neither woman questioned him. Later on Kim had been too irked at the tweebs, who kept calling her 'Kimmie White-Light', to think much about her dad's strange state of mind.

Kim and Shego had both been surprised that they actually managed to get along somewhat civilly while being stuck together in the same room. Kim had long ago learned to take most of Shego's teasing in stride and only got riled up a handful of times. The green-skinned thief, in turn, quietly admitted that little Kimmie was actually pleasant company once you got over the whole perky-goody-two-shoe thing. Of course getting over that wasn't easy at all.

They were finally released and Shego found that Kim's mother had provided clothing for her. Not exactly what she would have chosen to wear, but seeing as her catsuit had been reduced to a bunch of free-floating molecules, she had very little choice. Her nearest safehouse was a bit too far away to travel there buck-naked.

"I don't know what your problem is," Kim said, looking at Shego with a barely-veiled grin. "You're looking just spankin'."

Shego, dressed in blue Jeans, white sneakers, and a black baby-T, gave her a miffed look. "I happen to look 'spankin' in just about everything, pumpkin. But usually I'm shooting for 'spectacular' or 'divinely sexy', not the girl-next-door look."

"You can go pick up your own clothes soon, Shego," Kim's mother said as she escorted them through the hallways of the hospital. Shego didn't know how Dr. Possible had arranged it, but it just so happened that not a single security guard or cop crossed their path. The good doctor seemed determined to keep up her part of the deal.

"Your father wanted you to come back to the Space Centre as soon as you're feeling well," Dr. Possible told Kim.

"I guess it's the best location for practising my power," Kim said. With a smile, she added "Any further explosions and he can say he blew up a rocket again."

"That, too, but I think he and his scientists buddies also figured something out. He seemed anxious to talk to you and Shego."

"To me?" Shego asked. "What have I got to do with this?"

"Your powers are increasing, too, aren't they?" Jane Possible asked.

Shego nodded. Yeah, there was that. Having more powers wasn't exactly a bad thing, but not knowing why they were growing stronger had her worried.

"Mom, I've been thinking," Kim said as they continued to walk. "If my powers are the result of the meteor passing over the city when I was born, shouldn't there be others similarly affected? I mean, I probably wasn't the only baby born that day between here and Go City."

"Your father said something about that, too," Dr. Possible answered. "He apparently arranged for your friend Wade to try and figure out how many other people were born that night in the regions where the meteor passed over the country before crashing."

"Just great," Shego huffed. "So we could have a whole bunch of other super-powered seventeen-year-olds running around? If you expect me to help them all my salary is going to increase."

"Is it all about the money for you?" Kim yelled at her, once again getting ticked off with the mercenary.

"You might want to watch that temper of yours, Kimmie," Shego said calmly, a smirk on her face. "Or your hands will start glowing again in no time."

Kim quickly looked down, but thankfully found her hands to be perfectly normal and non-glowing. Looking back up, she gave Shego a scorching look, which the green-skinned villain returned in full.

Dr. Possible quickly stepped between the two hot-tempered women. "This is not the time or place for that, girls. Besides, we're still in a hospital."

After a moment both opponents backed down, looking anywhere but at each other. Jane sighed, then quickly ushered them towards her car. This was going to be a long drive.

--------------------------------

The drive to the Space Centre was spent in icy silence. There was but one brief exchange between Shego and Dr. Possible, discussing whether or not Shego would make a brief detour to pick up some clothing. Seeing as her jet was still parked at the Space Centre, though, Shego relented to first checking in with Kim's dad. She was getting paid, after all, which she reminded them of numerous times.

Arriving at the centre, they got out of the car and were quickly ushered into James Possible's office, where a group of people were already assembled. Most of them were the scientists they were already familiar with, but two new people had joined the assembly. Two people that caused Shego to go ballistic.

"You bitch," she yelled at Kim's mother. "You told me no cops, no Global Justice!"

The two new arrivals were a man and a woman. The man was black, built like a mountain, and wore a military uniform sporting four stars and more ribbons than Kim had ever seen. His hair was starting to grey at the temples.

The woman wore a simple blue uniform without any insignia, but unlike the man she was well known to Kim. The eye patch was a dead giveaway even if she hadn't remembered the face.

"Calm down, Shego," Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice, said. "No one will arrest you today."

"James?" Kim's mother looked at her husband in confusion. "James, I told you about the deal I made with Shego. Why...?"

The loud clanking of the doors drew everyone's attention. Shego was gone, having taken off down the corridor as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Kim, please get her back," James Possible implored his daughter. "You have my word, no one is going to do anything to her."

Kim briefly looked at her father, seeing the extremely serious and worried look on his face, then nodded. Explanations would have to wait until later.

Taking off at her best speed, she ran after Shego, hoping to catch the green-skinned thief before she vanished as she'd done a hundred times before. Thankfully Kim had one advantage in that she knew the Space Centre like the back of her hand. She'd accompanied her dad to work numerous times and had had a few missions here to boot.

Figuring that Shego would leave the way they'd come in, she quickly ducked into a side corridor and took a short cut through the staff area until she reached the main lobby. Shego was now but a few steps in front of her, heading directly towards the exit. A quick look around showed Kim that there were no cops or GJ agents to be seen anywhere.

"Shego, please stop," she yelled as she ran after her nemesis.

"Yeah, right," Shego just snorted, not stopping. "I'm not going to prison today, Kimmie. Your mother can stick that job offer up her..."

Not waiting for her mother to be insulted a second time, Kim put on a burst of speed and tackled Shego to the ground. The two women wrestled each other in a flurry of arms and legs.

"My parents wouldn't do this behind my back," Kim kept up her argument even as they fought. "If Dr. Director is here, something bad must have happened."

"Something bad's gonna happen to you unless you quit it right now, princess!"

"Something bad is gonna happen to all of us, Shego."

Shego looked up to see Professor Kruger approach, along with Kim's parents. She spat out a curse.

"Please, Shego. You know I was always straight with you back when you were a member of Team Go. Please afford me enough trust to listen for a minute, okay?"

Shego hesitated, one of her hands still clutching Kimmie's shirt, but then relented. Her rational mind kicked in and told her that, if this were really a trap, she'd be surrounded by GJ agents by now. None were in sight, though.

"One minute," she said, sliding off of Kim.

"We have found out why your powers are increasing," Kruger said, "why Ms. Possible's powers have activated, why it's all happening now. And I'm afraid this is much more important than any deal, your criminal record, or whatever grudges might exist between the people in this room."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked. "Dad? What's going on?"

Dr. James Possible looked more tired than Shego had ever seen him and there wasn't a trace of his usual goofiness to be found on his face.

"The worst is going on, Kimmie. It's the comet. The fragment that crashed in Go City seventeen years ago was just a tiny part of it, which broke off when it brushed our atmosphere. The comet itself has completed its orbit around the sun and is now heading back to Earth. With every kilometre it covers your powers will increase. And then..."

"Then?" Kim asked, afraid she could already guess.

"The comet will hit the planet this time," her father continued. "The entire world is in danger from this. That's why I contacted Global Justice and the US government. This isn't something we can handle ourselves."

Shego listened, but the words refused to make sense. The comet was back? The same thing that had blown up her tree house, transformed her family into freaks, and nearly caused Kimmie to burn out? It was back? And now it threatened the whole world? That had to be some kind of joke, right?

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, either. Already this was the worst kind of sitch she'd ever had. She'd nearly killed a man. She had powers she couldn't control. The only person that could help her was her arch-nemesis Shego and she had only agreed after her mother had heaped prodigious amounts of money on her. And now... now the whole world was in danger?

"I spoke with Dr. Director and General Reinhart," her father told them both. "I informed them of the crisis and that the two of you and Team Go were affected the most. It took some haggling, but Dr. Director agreed that, for the duration of the crisis, all outstanding warrants for Shego would be declared null and void."

"You're not joking," Shego whispered, looking him in the eye. "This is really happening."

"It really is, Shego," he said. "Will you come back to the office with us? We will explain everything in detail there. And if you don't like what you're hearing, you're free to walk out. You have my word."

Kim was still trying to digest it all. She had never seen her father so serious. But she knew he was a man of his word.

"You can trust him, Shego," she told her nemesis. "Please, come back with us."

Shego was torn. One part of her was screaming at her to run away as fast as her feet would carry her. The other part, though, kept repeating the words she had just heard from Dr. Possible.

_The entire world is in danger from this._

It sounded ridiculous. Sentences like that were only ever spoken out loud in movies and comic books, not in the real world (except maybe by her idiot brother Hego). Sure, Dr. D had launched a dozen capers that would supposedly allow him to conquer the world. Once or twice he had even considered destruction instead of conquest, but it had never really been a serious thing.

This, though, this sounded mighty serious.

Looking over at Kimmie, she forced a smirk on her face. "I see you're doing your best to turn me into a hero yet, princess."

Kim, seeing her attempt at injecting humour into the situation, just shrugged in response. "Hey, I can do anything, remember?"

Inside, though, Kim was feeling anything but all-powerful. She was more scared than ever before in her life.

"Let's see the big brains then," Shego said. "If that comet is really coming back, I got a score to settle with it."

"You and me both," Kim agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. The I in Team

**Part 10: The I in Team**

-------------------------

"Our best projections give us 24 days and an odd number of hours," Professor Ramesh said. "The estimate will grow more accurate the closer the comet comes."

"And no chance it will shoot past us?" Dr. Director asked, looking at the screen that showed a projection of the comet's flight path.

"A chance? Yes. Is it likely? No. And I wouldn't want to stack the survival of the human race on the off chance that we might have miscalculated."

"What kind of damage can we expect if the comet hits?" General Reinhart was standing next to Dr. Director. He was a member of the United States Joint Chiefs of Staff and had come here on direct order from the president.

"Well, the comet has a diameter of over one million kilometres, but most of that is just ice, dust, and particles, which will burn away once it hits our atmosphere. The solid core of the comet, the nucleus, is rather small in comparison. Just about thirty kilometres in diameter."

"Yeah, well, that isn't really that small," Ron said. He and Rufus had joined the discussion at the insistence of Kim. The naked mole rat held its paws apart as far as they would go to indicate something really, really big.

"Astronomically speaking it is little more than a dust mote," Dr. Possible said, "but Ron is correct. An object that size, travelling at roughly fifty kilometres per second... it won't matter where it hits. We are looking at an extinction level event here."

Icy silence spread through the room.

"We should make sure it doesn't hit us then, right?" Kim asked after a moment, trying to sound upbeat. "I mean, don't you have some nuclear missiles to shoot it out of the sky with?" She looked at the general.

"This isn't a movie, Ms. Possible," he told her. "Nuclear missiles don't fly in space and if we wait until the comet hits atmosphere it will be far too late. And NASA doesn't have that many interstellar space craft lying around, either. Certainly none large enough to deliver the kind of payload we would need to destroy this huge hunk of rock. Given enough time we might be able to come up with something, but not in three and a half weeks."

"So what's left?" Shego asked, feeling quite uncomfortable. "Hide in bunkers and pray? Don't tell me you haven't come up with some kind of funky plan, one-eye."

"Several, in fact," Dr. Director said, Shego's barb sliding right off her. "Though praying certainly wouldn't hurt. We have multiple options in the works at various locations around the world, but as far as we can tell so far the best option is right here in this room."

Everyone present looked at Kim and Shego, the two young women unconsciously moving a bit closer together under the pressure of all these gazes.

"What?" Shego asked.

"Kimmie, Shego," James Possible began. "That flash of energy you produced yesterday... its power reading was right off the charts. And if our calculations are correct, your powers will continue to increase with every moment as that comet gets closer to Earth. There is no telling how powerful you will become."

Shego couldn't help herself, she started laughing. "I... I don't believe this. You honestly expect... really, you think that Kimmie and I here can blow a thirty kilometres wide comet out of the sky? What kind of drugs are you on?"

"Dad, I know I always keep going on about how I can do anything," Kim said, "but this isn't exactly the kind of thing I was thinking off at the time."

James Possible shook his head.

"I know this is a tall order, Kimmie. But I wasn't thinking just of the two of you. Professor Kruger has a theory based on the data we gathered from your energy discharge. If he is right, then the combined power output of two or more people with Go Powers is greater than the sum of its parts. We are hoping..."

"Oh no," Shego interrupted him. "You didn't..."

The doors to the conference room opened and four men in colourful costumes were escorted in by one of the Space Centre's workers. Leading them was the hulking blue form of Hego, followed my Mego in purple, and finally the Wego twins in red. All of them cast weary looks at Shego.

"Hello, sister," Hego finally broke the icy silence. "I am glad to see that the crisis has lured you back to the side of right."

Shego just shook her head. "I am SO out of here!" Without another word she turned and headed for the exit, brushing past her brothers without even looking at any of them.

Kim didn't need any words from her father this time, she went to follow the green-skinned woman on her own. Shego wasn't running, but her walk was quite a brisk one and Kim had to jog in order to catch up.

"Shego," she yelled. "Wait a minute!"

"Didn't we have this scene just half an hour ago?" Shego asked, not slowing down. Maybe she was waiting for Kim to tackle her again.

"Then please remember what made you turn back then. The whole world is in danger."

Shego finally stopped, looking at Kim with rage in her eyes. "I heard that part, princess. And I swallowed my pride and agreed to listen to the nerd squad and the one-eyed bitch in there. Your daddy said I could walk out if I didn't like what I was hearing. Guess what, I didn't like it. Not one bit of it. So I'm walking. Maybe Dr. D can build us a rocket or something because I sure as Hell am not sticking around."

"Didn't you listen? They need us!"

"No, Kimmie! What they need is a miracle. What they need is fuckin' Moses parting the Red Sea or Noah cramming millions of animals into a single small boat. What they need is a bunch of guys stupid enough to think they have the power to pulverise a comet the size of a city. They certainly do NOT need some sane person telling them that they are out of their fucking minds, so I'm gone."

Not bothering with words this time, Kim grabbed Shego's arm to keep her from leaving. Shego turned to glare at her.

"You are so lucky I'm still pretty tapped right now," she growled. "Let go!"

"Just because you can't stand your brothers?" Kim asked, challenging. "What did they do to you that was so bad you'd rather let the world go to Hell than work with them?"

"Have you met them?" Shego threw back.

"To borrow your phrase: Doy! I know they aren't exactly the easy sort, but..."

Shego huffed, shrugging of Kim's hand. "They are the 'drive-you-up-the-wall' sort, Kimmie. Fuck it, listening to Hego 24-7 would turn even a goody-two-shoe like you to a life of villainy just to spite him."

Kim gave her a long look. "Is that why you quit Team Go and became a villain? Just to spite him?"

Shego hesitated, obviously having said more than she wanted to. "It... it was one reason. Not the main one, but... God, have you ever tried listening to him for more than ten minutes at a time?"

"No," Kim admitted. "But I think if he and the others can help us save the world, I can manage."

Shego threw up her hands in disgust. "Here you go again. Saving the world. This isn't another of Dr. D's death machines, princess, with a neatly labelled self-destruct switch in plain sight. This is a rock the size of Go City hurtling at the Earth at speeds you can't even picture. There is just no way..."

Figuring that words wouldn't convince Shego, Kim decided to use the heavy artillery. She tilted her head to one side and forward, opened her eyes really, really wide and stuck out her bottom lip. Shego took one look at her patented puppy-dog pout and froze.

"Don't do that," Shego growled.

"Do what?" Kim asked innocently.

"That," Shego pointed at her face. "Don't do that!"

"I'm not doing anything," Kim insisted while keeping up the pout.

"You... you... this isn't going to work, Kimmie! I don't cave! I never cave!"

Seeing that the green-skinned woman was torn, Kim reached out with one hand and captured Shego's with it. She had told the truth when she said that she didn't really remember much of what had happened when Shego had helped her discharge all that energy, but a few things she did remember. A feeling, no more than that. She called upon it now.

A soft white light began to spill over Kim's hand and spread out to encompass Shego's. As if in return a green glow emerged from the other woman's hand, softly mingling with the white into the same mint-coloured hue they had produced earlier.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked softly.

Kim didn't answer, she was putting her full concentration into the feeling of that light on her hands. For a moment she was almost overwhelmed by fear, the memories of nearly killing that man lashing out at her, but she forced them down. Her father had said that together they were much more powerful than apart and she wanted to prove that to Shego. To prove that they had a chance to save the world, no matter how slight.

The two different energies spilled across their joint hands, wavering, crackling, pushing against each other, mingling. White and green flowed over and through each other, pulsing along with the heartbeats of the two woman. Shego gasped as she felt it running up the length of her arm and right through her chest, flowing through her veins like molten quicksilver.

Kim shuddered at the feeling, uncertain what it was, painful and pleasurable at the same time. The light in their hands glowed brighter, white and green, green and white, merging and separating over and over again.

"Stop it," Shego whispered, but made no move to pull her hand away.

"You stop it," Kim answered, fascinated by what was happening.

The temperature in the corridor began to rise, heating up from the plasma unleashed by Shego. At the same time tiny cracks began to appear in the walls, almost as if some invisible weight was pressing hard against them, Kim's mysterious power at work again.

"This isn't a good idea," Shego muttered, unable to tear herself away from the beauty of the shifting light. "We don't know..."

"Yeah, you're right," Kim agreed, half-heartedly attempting to reign in the white glow she was putting out.

Still lacking control, Kim somehow felt it as Shego reached out mentally to snuff her plasma flames. Not sure how she was doing it, Kim just went along. The white light finally retreated back under her skin, even as the green fire was extinguished. Both women just stood there, their hands still touching, their breathing accelerated.

"What were you trying to prove?" Shego finally asked, looking at Kim with anger in her eyes. "You could have lost control again."

"I'm not sure," Kim admitted. "But didn't that feel..."

"Strange," Shego said quickly. "It felt strange."

"And powerful," Kim added.

Shego shook her head. "Princess, there is just no way we can..."

"You don't know that," Kim interrupted her. "We don't know that. Maybe you're right. Maybe it's stupid to think that the two of us, along with your brothers and whomever else got comet powers, can save the world. But it's worth a try, Shego. You never know whether you can do something until you try."

Shego looked at her. "That 'I can do anything' slogan really went to your head, didn't it?"

Kim just shrugged, giving her a slight smile.

After what seemed like an eternity Shego finally relented. "Okay, fine! We'll give it a try. If Hego doesn't tempt me into ripping his balls off, first. And I will give Dr. D a call to start building a space ship or something."

"Do that," Kim agreed, finally letting go of her hand. "There is a phone in the lab."

Shaking her head in frustration Shego followed Kim back the way they had come.

"I won't be a hero again," she muttered under her breath. "No way, no how!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Family Reunion

**Author's Note**: Since a few reviewers have asked about the possibility of a homo-sexual relationship developing in the course of this story, let me just say this: It seems people are either completely for or completely against such a relationship. Myself, I consider myself a citizen of an enlightened planet, so homo-relationship or not shouldn't make a difference. Still, to appease my fans, I make the following commitment:

There will be no sexual or romantic relationship between Ron and Hego. ;-)

And I will say it again. The main characters of this story are Kim and Shego. Ron is and will be in there a lot, but as a supporting character only. If you can't deal with that, don't continue reading!

Also, I've been catching some comments about the size of the comet, saying that it's unrealistic. Just to clarify: The actual comet is a rock about thirty kilometres wide. That solid core (nucleus) is surrounded by solid ice and surrounding that is a very, very large cloud of ice and dust particles, the corona, which can be up to one million kilometres across (at least according to some online research I did). That cloud is hardly anymore solid than air and it's what makes the comet glow when the solar winds hit it. So in the hypothetical situation of a comet hitting Earth, the corona would pretty much burn up or rip away, not doing much or any damage to the planet. It's just the solid core that would wipe us out. Hope that clarifies things a bit. And if my astronomical data should be completely wrong, well, this is still a story based on a cartoon where a comet hits a tree-house and instead of killing the occupants endows them with superpowers.

And now, back to the show!

-------------------------------

**Part 11: Family Reunion**

-------------------------------

"So, have you found out what your power does by now?" one of the Wegos asked Kim.

"Not really, no. It's not heat or plasma, just... force or something. We haven't really had time to try and figure it out so far."

Looking around the conference room where they had moved to, Kim wondered how long it would take until this whole thing blew up in their faces. The members of Team Go were present, as was Dr. Director, General Reinhart, her father and his college buddies, Professor Kruger, Ron and Rufus, Wade via remote link, and Shego.

_So many egos, so little room_, she mused.

Ron, intentionally or not, was doing his best to defuse the bomb that was Shego and Hego, distracting the latter by bringing up his old pet peeve again.

"No, we're still not selling the Naco in Go City," Hego told him, starting to get frustrated. "It didn't test well."

"That's what you said last time," Ron whined. "Surely you've done more tests by now."

"Look, Ron! I am not working in the Bueno Nacho research department. I am just managing the branch in Go City."

"But there has to be something you can do. People in Go City deserve to get a taste of the culinary delight that is the Naco. It is your duty as a decent human being and a superhero."

Stifling a laugh, Kim was glad that Ron was keeping Shego and Hego from butting heads again. She was sure that, should the hulking superhero give his sister another pep talk about coming back to the side of right, she'd make good on her threat and do nasty things to his manhood.

Kim was being nagged a bit herself. The Wego twins seemed eager to find out what exactly her powers were and kept asking and prodding. It didn't help that they could replicate. By now there were seven of them filling up the room, all taking her on from different angles. It was hard to remember that they were actually a bit older than her, Kim mused. They seemed so young. Short, too.

Mego was the only one of Team Go actually involved in what looked to be a productive discussion. He and Professor Kruger were sitting together. Kim figured that Mego was actually a pretty smart guy. That was, if he didn't get distracted by his own ego, as was frequently the case.

They were really just passing time until the Space Centre's technicians got everything set up for a first test run. They would try and see whether the Go powers of everyone present could be meshed together into an energy discharge like Kim and Shego had produced two days ago.

Kim was far more disturbed by the upcoming test than she let on. She still didn't know what her powers did, really. She still had little to no control over them. It seemed that, while in physical contact with Shego, she could somehow 'hitch a ride' and do what Shego did with her powers, but that was it. Kim had secretly tried to turn her powers on and off, but so far there was little to show for it.

As if to frustrate her, Shego kept igniting and snuffing her plasma flames over and over again, though Kim figured it was probably just nervous habit on the part of the green-skinned thief.

24 days, she reminded herself. 24 days until the comet got here. Was that even long enough to get a handle on her powers? If not, would it be enough to hitch a ride with those who had control? Would their control hold as the comet got closer and increased their powers? There were so many uncertainties ahead.

Kim knew that, on any normal day, her self-confidence usually bordered on arrogance. The girl who could do anything and all that. Right now, she felt neither especially confident nor arrogant. Just scared.

"We're just about ready," a technician said, peeking into the room. "Another five minutes, then you can give it a go."

There was some chuckling at the inadvertent play on words, but not much. Humour was not in good supply right now.

"While we wait," Wade began, speaking over the room's conference screen, "I found out some things."

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, the familiar words feeling good despite the tension.

"The news isn't good, I'm afraid," Wade said.

"Just give it to us," Kim demanded.

"Okay. I checked all public records and as far as I can tell there were 526 children born the same day as you in the regions the comet fragment passed over before crashing in Go City. 482 of them are still alive today. The others... well, car accidents, illnesses, other stuff."

Kim nodded, understanding. "What about the survivors? Any of them displaying super powers?"

"I'm afraid so, yes," Wade answered. "During the last five days sixteen of them were brought to hospitals for... various symptoms. Some of them seemed to suffer from energy overload, just like you. Others... well, one was growing heavier and heavier without discernible cause until his own weight broke his back. Still others... I stopped looking at the pictures soon after that, really."

Shego had a nasty suspicion she already knew what the hacker was going to say next.

"Thirteen of them died within the last 48 hours, Kim," Wade finally spilled. "They... their powers killed them."

"Fuck," Shego whispered. Kim was tearing up. Ron, for once, did not have some kind of funny comment ready and his naked pet slowly slipped back into his pocket, looking down-trodden. Not even Hego had some over-the-top nonsense to say.

As for Shego herself, she felt... guilty? No, that couldn't be, right? She hadn't even known these kids. It certainly wasn't her fault that they couldn't get a handle on their powers. Even if she had known... would she have done something? Would she have helped them? She didn't know. She honestly didn't know.

"What about the other three?" Kim asked through her tears. "Are they... are they okay?"

"As far as I can say, yes. One, James Jackman, was released from the hospital shortly after being brought in. Apparently he glowed silver and his wounds healed up by themselves in record time. Jennifer Adler was another, she was brought in because... well, she was floating off the ground and glowing pink. Apart from that, though, she seems to be okay. The third was a guy called Adam, no last name given. A homeless runaway, it seems. He was being brought in by the police after smashing a police car to pieces. With his bare hands. He glowed blue."

Shego shook her head, trying to ignore the image of a pink-glowing, floating girl. She was just thankful that Kim hadn't gotten that one; it would have been too much for her to take.

"Okay, does this mean we have three more potential recruits to this impossible mission?" she asked.

"Maybe there are more than that," one of the Wegos said. "I mean, we never had that much trouble getting a handle on our powers." A scorching look from his big sister made him add "Mostly. Anyway, there could be others out there who managed to get their powers under control without help or hospitals."

"Or died without anyone noticing," Kim sniffed, depressed.

"Okay, do we know where our three super-survivors are?" Ron asked. "We should bring them in to help you guys as fast as possible, right?"

Kim took a deep breath. "Before we drag three innocent kids into this, we should find out if this power synching stuff even works when more than two people are involved."

Shego gave her a look. "Getting seconds thoughts about taking on a thirty-kilometre-wide comet, princess?"

"Give it a rest, sis," Mego told her, irritated. "She's right. We should find out what's the what before making any further plans. No matter that giving you access to my power brings back some uncomfortable memories."

Shego scowled at her kid brother. "Oh, please! As if I'd want your powers again. Shrinking down to take on a naked mole rat at equal size is highly overrated."

"Hey," Rufus chirped, remembering his short fight with Shego when she'd shrunk down to his size.

"It's a cool power," Mego insisted.

"Yeah, sure," both the Wegos intoned with a very sarcastic undertone to the words.

"Put a sock in it, okay?" Kim yelled, getting fed up by all the bickering between the Go siblings. "People already died because of these stupid powers, so would you please stop arguing about how cool they are?"

Ron, seeing Kim's distress, slowly walked over to put a hand on her shoulder. "KP, there was nothing you could have done for these kids. Me, I'm just grateful we managed to spare you the same fate."

Kim gave him a brave smile, but it was mostly facade.

James Possible just watched the interplay between his daughter, Ron, and Team Go, wondering whether they'd actually be able to work together to save the world. From the dark looks on the faces of General Reinhart and Dr. Director, they were probably wondering the same thing.

The same technician as before peeked into the room again. "We're ready."

-------------------------------

"Any ideas on how this will work?" Kim asked, looking around at the various people present.

"You make a power circle, hold hands, and sing Kumbaja?" Ron received multiple stares for that remark. "Just an idea."

"We probably should... touch," Shego forced out, giving Hego a very sour look. "That's how it worked with princess there and me."

Kim, Shego, and Team Go were in the middle of a large, empty room that was usually used for test-firing rocket boosters. The rest of the assembly was standing behind several layers of armour plating to watch the proceedings. Dozens of scanners and recording devices were trained on the six people in the centre.

"Any idea how powerful this needs to be to split a comet?" Dr. Director asked James Possible in a low voice.

"I must admit that I have absolutely no idea, Dr. Director. The energy discharge of Kim and Shego wasn't in the nuclear range, but it was certainly more powerful than any directed-beam-weapon I ever heard of. Certainly more powerful than any laser or projectile weapon. And the range was breath-taking."

"If this works we will need a way to get them closer to the comet," General Reinhart added to the low conversation. "I'll make a call to Area 51 and arrange transportation. We have a few things that work much better than NASA's space shuttles."

"I think they're starting," Dr. Director said.

The six people in the centre of the testing range were standing in a circle now and tentatively reaching out to link hands. Even to an outsider it was obvious that quite a few of them weren't wild on the thought of touching each other.

"What now?" Mego asked once they were all touching hands.

Shego gave Kim a look, who just shrugged. "I sort of just went along with you last time. You start!"

Giving her a scowl, Shego closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Small green plasma flames began to dance across her palm. Kim closed her eyes as well, trying to feel what Shego was doing. The energy was always there, she had realised. Hiding under her skin, stored in those tiny fragments of the comet in her bloodstream, just waiting to come out. Her fingers started glowing white.

The four members of Team Go followed suite, their individual glows beginning to appear. Hego's hands glowed blue and Kim remembered how it felt, having briefly possessed his strength. She knew that, right now, he'd be able to crush all their hands like tin foil. The Wego twins added their red glow to the mix, their duplication power starting to spit out dupes that took up position behind them. Mego finally added his purple glow, not shrinking, simply letting the power out.

Concentrating, Kim tried to feel the glows of the others like she felt Shego's. Felt? Yes, she could actually feel Shego's energy as it wavered across her hand, joint with her own white light, flowed in and out and through. It was the same strange feeling as before, slowly growing in intensity.

Frowning, she tried to feel the other glows. The blue, the red, the purple, tried to feel them flow across her hand as well. There was nothing there, though. Just the briefest sensation, a tingling, but nothing like she felt from Shego. Opening her eyes, she could see the white and the green mingling, once again forming that mint-coloured light they had seen before. The other three, though, remained separate. There was no mingling, no flowing, nothing. It was almost as if they were repelling each other.

"It's not working," Shego mumbled, apparently seeing the same thing Kim saw.

"Keep trying," Hego growled, forcing all of his concentration into maintaining his blue glow without actually using all that strength for anything. "This has gotta work!"

"I don't feel anything," Mego admitted. "Isn't something supposed to happen by now?"

Kim could practically feel Shego try and draw the others' energy into the mix, but it was obviously not working. The mint-coloured flames fanned out, even trailed onto the palms of the others, but all it achieved was one of the Wegos yelling out and quickly withdrawing his hand, a nasty red burn mark already forming.

The concentration shattered and they all quickly broke contact. Looking around the circle of superheroes, her eyes resting on the burn mark on Wego's hand, Shego sighed deeply.

"Fuck," she whispered.

"Okay, anybody got a plan B or anything?" Ron asked, receiving but silence in return.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Disharmony

**Part 12: Disharmony **

----------------------------

"So... why didn't it work?" Ron asked, addressing the various geniuses assembled in James Possible's office. "Any ideas among the four-digit IQ crowd?"

No one jumped to volunteer an answer, which kind of made Kim feel less than optimistic. Things had a habit of working out for her, almost as if some divine force made sure that everything always fell into place for her. When it didn't... she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Could it be psychic in nature?" Dr. Director asked. "Something like subconscious sabotage of the link? After all, Shego and her brothers don't particularly like each other."

"That can't be it," Kim countered. "Shego and I aren't exactly cuddle buddies, either, but our glows meshed just fine."

Shego chuckled despite the seriousness of the situation. "I always knew you loved me, princess," she whispered at Kim, causing the teenager to blush bright red.

Professor Kruger looked up from his notes. "I have another theory."

"Feel free to theorise."

Coughing, Kruger took his notes and gave off an air like a teacher standing in front of a filled class room.

"We know that the powers bestowed by the Go comet radiation can be put into two categories. The first one is manipulation of mass. The other is energy manipulation.

"The male members of Team Go all have powers that relate to their mass. Hego can increase his own body's density to the point where he is nearly impervious and super-strong. Mego can compress his own mass to shrink and, I believe, in time he might also be able to do the opposite and grow."

"Really?" Mego asked, fascinated. "Why didn't you ever say anything about that before? That would be so indescribably cool..."

"Yeah," Shego interrupted him. "And if you try really hard, you might even manage to grow to the size of your ego."

"Focus, please," Kim chided them both. "Professor Kruger, please continue!"

"Yes, certainly," the scientist said, trying to regain his flow. "Well, as I said, the males have mass powers. Density, size, and finally, the Wego twins multiply their body mass, thereby creating their dupes.

"Shego was always different and now so is Kim. They are energy manipulators. Both absorb energy from the world around them and use it in different ways. Shego absorbs sunlight and background radiation to generate her plasma flames. We don't know yet exactly what Kim's powers do, but it's clear she's also absorbing and emitting energy of some sort.

"I really can't say whether it's a coincidence that all the males have mass manipulation powers and the females are energy manipulators. Might be a fluke, might be something about different chromosomes being affected differently by the comet radiation."

"Are you saying that the... well, the male and female don't mix?" Kim asked. "Is that the reason we failed?"

Kruger shrugged. "I am not certain, but it would make a strange sort of sense. The males can only manipulate their own mass, not that of external objects. I am afraid that makes them useless against that comet."

"Oh, don't spare our feelings, Prof," Mego said sarcastically. "Tell us what you really think about us!"

"Shut up, Melvin," Shego hissed, using Mego's real name just to spite him. "For once this isn't about you!"

"I thought we talked about that," Hego yelled at her. "No real names! Our secret identities are all that stands between..."

"Come off it, Henry," Shego answered, dismissing his concerns. "It's not as if most of the people in here don't already know your oh-so-secret identity."

Hego gaped, turning to look at Kim and Ron.

"Hey, dude, you were wearing a name tag at Bueno Nacho," Ron said.

"Global Justice makes a habit of keeping tabs on superpowered individuals," Dr. Director added with a shrug.

"I've known you since you were kids, Henry," Professor Kruger told him.

Looking completely crestfallen, Hego sat down heavily and started to brood. Shego gave him a look filled with disdain, then turned to look at Kruger.

"So saving the world is a girl thing this time around?" she asked sarcastically.

"If my theory is correct, then... pretty much," he admitted.

Kim tried to wrap her mind around that. She'd held on to the slim hope that, with all of the members of Team Go to back them up, merging their powers might be an out. But if the boys were out of the equation that left... what? Shego, herself, and a girl glowing pink that could float? Was that it?

"I'll send out a few agents to bring in the girl Mr. Load was talking about," Dr. Director said. "We'll also keep our ear to the ground for more energy-based superhumans that might have slipped past him."

General Reinhart nodded, then turned to look at Team Go. "Thank you for coming, gentlemen, but I believe your services are no longer required."

Kim saw the look on the faces of Shego's four brothers. Was there anything worse than to be told you were useless, no matter how pretty the dressing?

"Wait just a minute," she said. "Professor Kruger said it's just a theory. We should give it some more tries before we throw them out like yesterday's garbage."

"Kimmie is right," her father came to her aid. "Besides, with the comet coming closer every day, it would be sensible to have all those afflicted with powers under one roof so they can help each other as their abilities grow."

Reinhart grunted, but said nothing. Maybe he'd just remembered that he wasn't in charge of this group of strangely powerful people. Anyway, he just turned away to talk with Dr. Director again.

"Don't let it get you down," Kim told the members of Team Go in a low voice. "I've met a few generals in my time and most of them are pricks."

"Yeah," Shego added. "Besides, I always knew you lot were useless, so it shouldn't have come as a shock to you."

Kim whirled around, a sharp reprimand already on her tongue, but the sly smile on Shego's face stopped her. Looking back, she saw that the others looked more pissed-off than upset now.

"You never change, do you, sis?" Mego spat back, but there was the tiniest bit of a smile on his lips as well. "Always needing to rub it in."

"Oh, Melvin, if I ever changed, wouldn't you miss the old, sarcastic me?"

"I'd even pay for the burial of old, sarcastic you. Black and green flower arrangements and everything."

"We'd go as the pallbearers," one of the Wego twins said with a smirk. "And we can drive all the limos, too."

Hego was the odd man out in the family banter, Kim noticed. He still looked pretty crestfallen and upset. Kim was filled with an urge to cheer him up, but couldn't really think of anything to say. Truth to tell she was barely able to keep herself from freaking out and strongly suspected that Shego, too, used the bantering mostly to distract herself from the growing feeling of gloom.

"So I guess it's up to you to save the world once more," Ron said, coming over to put an arm around her shoulder. "And without any male spandex-fanatics to cramp your style. Isn't it great, KP?"

She gave Ron a thankful smile. Once again her friend had recognized her mood and done something to cheer her up. "I never knew you had a dislike for spandex, Ron."

"Only on the male form," he corrected her. "It doesn't really lend itself to the material, KP. The female form, on the other hand..." His eyes trailed toward Shego, who was still in civilian clothes instead of her usual, curve-hugging catsuit.

"Keep me out of your fantasies, sidekick," she growled at him, "or I'll burn out that part of your brain for good."

"Wasn't thinking of anything," he quickly said, raising his hands.

"Thank you, Ron," Kim whispered to him, giving him a slight hug, her confidence somewhat restored.

They'd do more tests, she resolved. There had to be a way to bring more people into this one-in-a-million shot to destroy the comet before it reached Earth. If it came down to just Shego and her... she didn't want to think about it. Not yet, anyway.

"Okay, what do we do next?" she asked no one in particular.

Her father came over, rubbing his tired eyes. "The technicians will set up another testing lab for later. Maybe if the boys can try and mesh their own energies without you girls being involved, we'll get better results."

"Good thinking," Wade agreed. "In the meantime, Kim, I think the best thing we can do is trying to figure out what exactly your power does and how to get a handle on it."

"Yeah," Kim whispers, somehow dreading that thought. "We probably should."

Shego, having listened to the exchange, came over to join Kim.

"Don't worry, princess," she said. "You are so annoyingly good at everything, you'll probably have it down in a matter of days."

Kim looked at her, not sure if she'd just been complimented or offended.

"Ready to earn your keep then?" she asked, challenging Shego right back.

"Always. Though I feel a little cheated. Here I am, being paid by the day to train you in using your powers, and now suddenly there is a 24 day time limit on the thing. I could have drawn it out for months and made a fortune."

"Yeah, well, a fortune is only of use when you have a planet to spend it on," Ron threw back. "Then again, as actual, true world savers, would we really ever have to pay for anything again?"

"What is this 'we-talk'?" Shego asked him. "Don't see you having any powers that might make giant comets shiver, sidekick."

"I'll have you know I have mystical monkey power, Shego," he informed her. "It kicks butt in a major way."

"Mystical monkey power?" Shego looked him over. "I believe the monkey part. It's just the butt-kicking part I find hard to swallow."

"Oh, Ron does have his moves," Kim assured her. "Sometimes, at least."

"Hey, KP! Way to stab me in the back here."

"Sorry, Ron. You know I couldn't save the world without you."

Shego shook her head, wondering how she'd been drawn into this verbal interplay with two people who usually were her enemies. She didn't trade barbs with losers like Stoppable, she threw plasma. The only one she ever really matched wits against was Kimmie and only as foreplay to a fight. To do it like this... almost friendly... relieving the tension... it felt strange. Very strange.

She'd have to watch that, otherwise she might yet get used to it.

"Let's start training then, princess," she told Kim. "Time's a wastin'."

TO BE CONTINUED

---------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Congratulations to DragonSword35d and Chikiko, who correctly figured out why the powers of Team Go didn't mesh with those of Shego and Kim.


	13. In Synch

**Part 13: In Synch**

-------------------------

_Comet impact T minus 21 days, 6 hours, 27 minutes:_

Three days after the start of her 'training' Kim groaned in exhaustion as she unceremoniously collapsed unto her butt on the floor and wiped sweat from her brow. As someone who was a cheerleader, an accomplished martial artist, and a globe-trotting adventurer, collapsing from sheer exhaustion was not exactly virgin territory for her. Still, she wondered if she'd ever felt this drained before, both physically and mentally.

"Okay, I guess we can take a two minute break," her unrelenting taskmaster said.

Kim gave Shego the best scorching gaze she could muster, but said nothing in return. She knew there was no time to waste. She knew she had to get a handle on this. Still, she would have liked nothing better than to crawl into bed for a week.

Somehow she had always imagined gaining superpowers to be relatively easy. Her short experience of possessing Hego's powers had seemed to prove her right. Then again, Hego's powers were far different from the ones she had now. Hego's glow had enhanced something that was already there, her natural muscles, and she knew how to use those. Her current power, though, was something completely new. It was almost like learning to use a new arm that had spontaneously appeared on her body.

Kim had to admit that Shego was doing her utmost to help her, but it still wasn't easy. There were no words to describe what they were doing. How did you instruct someone to breathe? To make one's heart beat? To move an arm? At best you could offer vague descriptions, nudge someone in the right direction, but that was it. The rest had to come naturally.

Interestingly enough, Shego had immediately hit on the best method of motivating Kim to do something: Rub her inability to do it in her face. Shego kept using her own energy powers, switching them on and off with contemptuous ease, mercilessly teasing Kim whenever she failed to do it herself. Which got Kim very motivated indeed.

Three days into the training Kim was now able to turn her powers on and off. Oh, it still wasn't easy. She had to get worked up quite a bit to make them activate, and she had to calm herself down to make them switch off. Her early theory about the powers being tied to her adrenalin state didn't seem that far off. The effort of changing gears so often, though, was draining to the extreme. Urging her body into overdrive one minute, forcing it to calm down the next, was pure hell.

What was still problematic was stopping the powers from activating against her will. Getting worked up without the white glow appearing in her hands, that was hard. As long as Kim kept her concentration she could now keep it down for a minute or two, but if something distracted her or she lost her cool (something Shego was very good at accomplishing), then it was all over.

On top of it was the fact that they still didn't really know what Kim's powers actually did. She now could summon the white glow to her hands without touching Shego and having her go along, but that was pretty much it. What little they did know was that the white glow seemed to protect Kim from most forms of attack (though not energy-based attacks, as a particularly painful plasma blast from Shego had proven) and enabled her to direct some kind of force. The absorbing thing seemed to come naturally, no conscious participation on her part required. The directing of force was much, much more difficult. She'd only managed it once so far and cracked an armoured wall in half doing it.

It didn't help that, as far as they could tell, it would indeed be all up to Kim and Shego. Hego, Mego, and the Wegos had tried numerous times to merge their powers without the girls present. It worked, actually, but only sufficed to increase their own abilities. Hego was stronger, Mego could shrink further, the Wegos could make more dupes. There was no energy discharge of any kind, though. Nothing that could be used against the approaching comet.

Global Justice and Wade were still trying to track down other energy-powered teenagers like that Adler-girl he had talked about, but it was proving difficult. The girl's family had apparently been scared of someone trying to make a guinea pig out of their pink-glowing kid, so they had packed up everything and vanished off the face of the Earth. GJ was trying to find them, but with no luck so far. And no others had been found, either.

Which meant that the world's only hope right now consisted of a green-skinned mercenary and a teenage girl that still couldn't really control her powers.

"Getting frustrated?" Shego asked, interpreting Kim's look correctly.

"Wouldn't you be?" Kim shot back.

"Oh, I certainly would. When my powers first manifested I cursed that damn comet every single day for months until I started getting a handle on them. Of course I didn't have a brilliant instructor to help me do it."

Kim looked up at her smirk, waving her off. "I'll give you cruel and unrelenting. Not yet sure about the brilliant thing."

Shego was about to shoot back -trading barbs had become a favourite pastime for the two foes- when the com screen of the training room activated. Wade's young face appeared, looking down at the two women.

"Hi, Kim. Shego. Got a minute?"

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, not bothering to rise to her feet. "And take as many minutes as you need, please!"

Shego gave her a look that clearly stated her opinion on the matter of extending their break, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I think I might have figured out what your powers do," Wade said.

Stunned silence engulfed the room as the two women just stared at him.

"Should I call back later?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Don't you dare," Kim yelled, jumping to her feet, tiredness forgotten. "You can't say something like that and then sign off. Spill! Now!"

"Okay, okay. Take a look at this," Wade's face was quickly replaced by something Kim had never wanted to see again.

Footage from the incident at the Go City Bank.

"Wade, I really..."

"Sorry, Kim, but I think you will understand your powers better after seeing this," Wade apologized.

Forcing her feelings aside, Kim watched. Everything was happening in extreme slow motion. The robber already had the gun pointed and was firing. The muzzle flashes bloomed slowly, the small dark shapes of the bullets started flying towards their intended target. Which was one Kim Possible, whose hands were starting to glow white.

"Watch what happens when the bullets hit your glow," Wade told her.

Kim watched, doing her best to ignore the nightmares threatening to overwhelm her mind. Her eyes were riveted to the bullets. The robber fired off three shots in quick succession. The three bullets all travelled the same trajectory and impacted against the glowing white energy that surrounded Kim's hand as she reached out toward the danger.

All three bullets stopped dead in their tracks, hovered in mid-air for a moment, then simply fell down toward the floor. At the same time the white glow increased.

"What happened there?" Kim asked, confused. She'd always assumed the bullets had either been reflected or vaporized somehow. She'd been much too preoccupied to look for them afterwards.

"Physics," Wade explained. "Bullets travel at better than the speed of sound. The moment they hit your glow, they stop dead. All that kinetic energy has to go somewhere. My bet is you absorbed it somehow."

"And then redirected it," Shego concluded. "I read up on the man you... well, the bank robber. The doctors swore he'd been hit by bullets, but they couldn't find any. There were no bullets. Just the kinetic energy from them. You sent it right back at him."

Kim looked at her hands in growing horror. She knew she had hurt that man badly, but hearing it broken down into physics terms like that... it seemed to cheapen what had happened. That terrible thing she had done.

"I figure," Wade continued, oblivious to her state of mind, "that just like Shego here absorbs sunlight and generates plasma, you absorb kinetic energy and redirect it. It explains how, when you touched the pavement out on the tarmac, you cracked it. You unwillingly sent enough kinetic force into it to rival a dozen sledge hammers hitting at once."

"But... but nothing like that happened when Hego hit me," Kim said, looking for some way to focus her thoughts. "I mean... he punched me, but there was no redirecting or anything. He didn't feel a thing."

"You didn't see Hego as a threat," Shego theorised. "You just absorbed the kinetic energy from his punch and stored it. Probably went a long way towards your near-overload later on."

"And with Killigan's exploding golf ball," Wade added, "you probably did redirect it, turning the explosion away from you. It also explains how you put so much extra zing into the knockout punch you gave Monkey Fist."

Kim tried to wrap her mind around that. Kinetic energy? Could it be that simple?

"But... but wouldn't that mean that... I mean, anytime someone touched me, or... or even the wind brushing against my body, it would all charge me up, right?"

"I don't think it's quite that easy, pumpkin," Shego said. "If that were the case, you'd be overloading almost constantly. Besides, anytime someone bumped into you they'd be pushed back with equal force. I think you need to activate your talent to absorb energy. It's not a constant thing as with mine."

"Shego might be on to something there," Wade admitted. "She absorbs sunlight constantly, which is probably why her skin turned slightly green. Photosynthesis."

Shego frowned. She had never really considered why her skin had changed the way it did, but it actually made a strange sort of sense.

"Okay, let's say you are right," Kim said. "How do we go about testing this?"

A moment later Shego decked her with a hard right to her chin. Kim cried out in surprise and pain and fell to the floor. Rolling with the motion, she was back on her feet a moment later, but Shego wasn't following up the attack.

"What was that for?" she yelled accusingly.

"Surprise attack," Shego explained with a smirk. "Didn't expect it, didn't see it coming, your talent wasn't activated. No absorbing or redirecting of the force of impact."

Taking a step toward her, Shego clenched her fist again. "Now turn on your glow!"

Kim hesitated a moment, but then did as she was asked. The white glow slowly appeared. It was made easier by the fact that Shego's sucker punch already had her worked up quite a bit.

"Now let's try this again," Shego said, rearing back for the punch.

Every instinct inside Kim screamed to dodge, to defend herself, but she held still. This was an experiment, after all, and it depended on Shego actually hitting her. So against every urge she waited until Shego's fist connected with her chin once again.

A moment later Shego was stumbling backwards as if hit by an invisible attacker. Kim just felt the slightest tap against her skin where Shego's fist had hit, nothing else. Shego, meanwhile, was only now regaining her balance and holding her obviously hurting hand.

"Damn, that stung," Shego complained.

"You okay?" Kim asked, working hard to shut off her glow.

"Been better, but I guess we just proved nerdlinger's theory. It felt as if someone was punching against my fist with a jackhammer."

"That's pretty much what happened," Wade said, having observed over the cameras. "Shego's punch stopped dead when it hit your chin and a millisecond later the full force of impact was turned back on her. You're lucky your hand isn't broken, Shego."

Shego shook her hand to get rid of the pain, but there was a smirk on her lips once again. "Well, princess, this certainly makes future fights between us much more interesting, won't it? I can't hit you with fists or feet without getting stung in return, but your power doesn't protect you from my plasma blasts. Damn, I'm gonna miss the fisticuffs."

Kim tried to grasp the full implications of what she had just learned. If Shego and Wade were right, and evidence suggested they were, then Kim's powers made her almost unbeatable in any kind of physical confrontation. Like Shego had said, she was still vulnerable to energy-based attacks, but any kind of physical attack and even projectile weapons would be useless against her. More than useless, in fact, as she could turn them back on the attacker. Okay, only if she saw the attack coming, but still, it was a heady feeling.

She wasn't sure she liked it.

Shego, possibly guessing what was going through her mind right now, put a hand on Kim's shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"Let's pick it up again, princess. Now that we know what you can do, we should make sure you got a handle on it."

"Yeah," Kim agreed half-heartedly. "We should."

And all the while the comet was coming closer.

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Powering Up

**Part 14: Powering Up**

-----------------------------------

_Comet impact T minus 13 days, 11 hours, 15 minutes:_

"Are you ready?"

Kim swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, but finally nodded. "Ready."

"Okay, Kimmie," her dad said from the sealed control room. "On your signal."

Kim closed her eyes and concentrated. Using techniques she had picked up both during her early martial arts training and especially during the last week and a half, she urged her pulse to accelerate, her breathing to quicken, her body temperature to rise. Her clenched fists started shaking as the familiar white glow started slipping out from under her skin. Her powers activated.

Opening her eyes, she looked straight ahead, sharpening her concentration to a knife edge.

"Hit me," she said.

At the other end of the long tunnel a machine started up and moments later a hail of small metal fragments started shooting toward her at high speed. The tunnel had originally been built to test the endurance of shuttle frames in various ways. Bombarding them with space trash and micro meteorites, testing their aerodynamics in strong winds, checking their heat shielding for re-entry.

Now, though, Kim was standing there and a hailstorm of speeding metal was about to cut her into shreds.

Raising her hands in front of her, Kim concentrated on her powers and watched as the lethal projectiles impacted against the white glow spreading out like a shield before her body. All of them stopped in mid-air and then dropped to the floor. There were hundreds of them, wave after wave, but she stopped them all cold. She didn't feel anything from the impacts, but what she did feel was the energy inside her body beginning to build.

Like Wade had said, physics. All that energy she 'stole' from the fragments had to go somewhere. She was storing it in some way no one could yet figure out. She could feel as it grew hotter under her skin, more and more energy building up in her veins.

When she felt like she was about to burst, she yelled for her father to shut down the bombardment. The tunnel grew silent, no more projectiles sped toward her, and Kim opened her eyes again. She hadn't even noticed closing them, she realised.

The floor in front of her was littered with the fragments she had stopped, piled up in big heaps. How many were there? Had to be hundreds, maybe thousands. Looking at her hands, she saw that they were glowing a bright, bright white, energy crackling around her form. She tried shutting it down, but found it didn't work. The energy build-up inside of her wouldn't let her.

"Okay, I think I'm pretty maxed out," she said, her voice hoarse from the effort of containing all this energy. Sweat was dripping from her brow. "How did I do?"

"Absolutely amazing, Kimmie," her father said. "What we shot at you would have torn a dozen space shuttles to bits. I can't even begin to guess how much kinetic energy you absorbed."

"Well, yeah," Kim said, looking at the ground to see that the floor plates under her feet were beginning to crack. "It's leaking out, dad, so we should get on with phase two of this little experiment, don't you think?"

"Right, right!"

A door opened to her left and Kim quickly walked through it. A corridor later she was headed out onto the tarmac of the landing field, where the second phase would take place.

There was but one other person out on the field, all the others had taken shelter behind multiple layers of armour plating and lead shielding. Kim walked toward Shego, her every step causing slight tremors as the kinetic energy she had absorbed leaked out each time she touched the ground.

Shego waited for her, the green-skinned woman glowing a bright green. As part of the experiment Shego had spent the last 12 hours soaking up sunlight to max out her own energy reserves. The ratio of absorption had only increased, thanks to the approaching comet. Shego had said that it usually took her a lot longer to fuel up completely and she felt she was also able to store more power than before.

"Ready for the big boom, princess?" Shego asked. She was dressed in a standard-issue Space Centre overall, just like Kim. No sense in ruining another one of her precious catsuits, she had said.

"As I'll ever be," Kim said, standing beside the other woman. This last week they had worked both on Kim's control and on the meshing of their energies. Today would be the first big-time test on how powerful a blast they could produce.

Sharing a look, the two woman hesitantly touched hands. Almost immediately the meshing of powers started, green and white once again mingling into the mint-coloured glow they had seen several times now. Professor Kruger had given them a long-winded explanation on how heat energy and kinetic energy were just flip sides of the same coin, one transforming into the other, but neither had really listened to him. They just knew they could be more powerful together than apart.

Over the course of the past eight days, ever since they had figured out Kim's power, they had formulated theories on how it might best be put to use. Some had suggested that Kim should absorb and redirect the comet's own kinetic energy, but considering its mass and speed, that was a fool's plan at best. Her frail human body would never be able to contain that much energy, even for the millisecond it would take her to redirect it. Also, so far Kim seemed unable to absorb kinetic energy from a distance, only through touch. So that plan was already out the window.

Other suggestions included stealing kinetic energy from the Earth itself to slow it down and make it miss the comet (which was even more ridiculous than the first idea), imbue some other object with stolen kinetic energy and send it toward the comet (but what object and where to take the energy from?), and Shego had even suggested for Kim to throw her idiot brother Hego at the comet. Surely it would break against his dense head.

So far their original plan still seemed to be the best shot. Kim and Shego should charge up as far as they could go and then combine their powers to fire a powerful energy blast at the comet, hopefully strong enough to blast it into fragments. Said fragments would hopefully blow clear of Earth or be small enough to burn up in the atmosphere. A lot of hope went into that plan, too.

Kim and Shego touched hands and the power began to build between them.

"This better work," Shego whispered as a thousand tingles went up her arm and through her body, the strange mesh of energies spreading. "I'm not sure I can hold this much energy much longer."

Kim gasped, the feeling ten times more intense than the last time they'd produced a blast together. At the edge of her perception she could barely make out the voice of her father, who told them that their radiation output had increased significantly. The words were meaningless, though, only the power flowing through her veins like molten quicksilver mattered.

More and more the power built, the feelings it invoked indescribable. Kim felt in pain, at the edge of orgasm, like a god, and about to die, all at the same time. She was sweating freely now, just like Shego, their clothing began to smoulder as the heat became enough to set the air around them on fire.

Some stray thought of Kim's remarked on how Shego's plasma usually burned her -her powers couldn't protect her from energy-based attacks- but left no mark on her skin when their powers meshed. The opposite was also true, as Shego was neither pushed away nor hurt by Kim's energy output.

"Any... time... you're... ready... princess," Shego forced out between clenched teeth, barely able to contain the energies they had built up between them.

"Okay... on... three!"

Their joint hands rose and pointed upwards. About three hundred meters above the tarmac of the Space Centre there was a hover platform, hastily constructed by Global Justice engineers. It was basically just a big heap of metal, covered with every kind of sensor known to man. The surrounding airspace had been cleared and GJ had timed it so that no satellites would be passing through the line of fire, either. Three different orbital radio telescopes were all set to track the energy flash.

"One," Kim said, their shaking hands now pointing at the hovering target.

"Two." Shego clenched her hand tighter, feeling about to burst at the seams.

"Three!"

They didn't pass out from the experience this time, but neither was sure that was a good thing. They had stored so much power inside their body, so much energy, and now it was ripping out all at once in a titanic flash of unleashed radiance. Kim felt as if the flesh was being stripped from her bones, as if her very soul was being yanked out of her body and sent to ride the lightning they were sending skywards. The pain flashed past her awareness almost too fast to register, though, to be replaced by a feeling of omnipotence and euphoria.

_Behold my mighty hand_, a dark and dangerous part of her seemed to whisper.

The hovering target GJ engineers had built in so many hours of hard labour vaporised almost instantly, torn into free-floating molecules by the power imbued by the comet. The energy beam travelled on, skyward, and reached orbit but a second later. The watching telescopes observed unblinkingly, their sensors recording everything without awe or fear.

The same could not be said for the observers on the ground. In the millisecond before their death the sensors mounted on the hovering platform sent a large amount of data to their master computers in the Space Centre. No one was paying attention to that data yet, though. They were too busy watching the spectacle.

Large cracks ran the entire length of the landing field as kinetic energy leaked out from Kim and split the ground in two. Concrete melted into glass, watching cameras were blinded by the glare, buildings that stood too close to the two living weapons of mass destruction began to crack and crumble.

When the energy finally dissipated an eerie silence settled over the Space Centre, broken only by the hiss of cooling concrete and metal and the settling of stone.

"Radiation levels are within acceptable parameters," Professor Kruger finally said, looking at his sensors. "I'd say it's safe to go outside."

Ron was the first out the door, followed closely by Kim's parents. The Space Centre would need a new landing field, Ron thought, as well as some new buildings. Well, he'd always thought they could so with some more colour. Maybe a Bueno Nacho at the edge of the field, too. Reprimanding himself for the stray thought, he kept running.

There was nothing left of the hovering platform they'd used for target practice, not even any debris falling to Earth. The energy blast had completely erased it from the face of the Earth. Ron didn't much care, though, he just ran toward the shallow crater where his best friend should be.

"KP?" he yelled, having difficulty seeing her through the rising smoke.

James Possible arrived at his side and Ron immediately took a step to the side, feeling an intense déjà vu coming on.

"What?" Kim's father asked.

"I refuse to have your hand over my eyes again, that's all."

"Ronald, that was only for your own protection."

"I'm nearly eighteen, Dr. Possible. I have seen naked..."

"Stop that right this instance, young man!"

Kim's mother ran past both of them, diving right into the smoke and arrived at the epicentre of the blast. She stopped cold, her brain refusing to grasp what she was seeing.

By now everyone picked up the new sound that echoed over the ruined landing field. It was the sound of... laughter?

"That was great," Shego laughed, a full belly-laugh no one had ever thought the green-skinned villainess capable of.

"So great," Kim agreed, laughing as well. "Wanna do it again!"

The two young women were lying at the bottom of the shallow crater they had created, both their clothing burned away once again. They were lying with their arms around each other and were laughing so hard that tears streamed from their eyes.

Ron arrived beside Jane Possible, watched the spectacle for a second -NAKED KIM! NAKED SHEGO! NAKED KIM AND SHEGO WITH THEIR ARMS AROUND EACH OTHER- and promptly fainted with a look of bliss on his face.

"Your partner is a wuss," Shego laughed, unable to stop. "You're partnered with a wuss, princess!"

Kim tried for a witty retort, but couldn't stop laughing to deliver it. So she just threw it to the wind and kept splitting her sides, the feeling of exhilaration too much to fight.

James and Jane Possible looked at each other.

"I wonder whether this is better than a trip to the hospital, dear" James just said.

"I'll let you know once I figure it out."

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Interludes and Reflections

**Part 15: Interludes and Reflections**

Author's Note: Okay, I know I've been keeping quiet about the fact of whether or not this fiction will end up with a Kim/Shego pairing (in the romantic sense). I felt (and still feel) that, whatever your personal feelings about slash relationships in general and Kim/Shego in particular, this story should be entertaining, captivating, and exciting regardless. I hope it has been and I hope that, even if you shouldn't like the direction it will go after this chapter, you will keep reading. If not, well, thanks for staying on this long.

And now, back to the show!

--------------------------------------

_Comet impact T minus 11 days, 14 hours, 42 minutes:_

Shego stood at the railing of the Space Centre's lookout platform and distracted herself by watching the frenzied activity out on the landing field. Just two days ago Kimmie and her had quite thoroughly wrecked the place, but reconstruction was going well, not least because of her stupid brothers.

Just like hers and Kimmie's, their powers were increasing as well. She could make out several dozen Wego dupes working all over the field. Originally her little brothers hadn't been able to make more than six dupes each and the copies had to stay within a hundred meters or so of the originals, or they'd fade. Those limits had all but faded, it seemed.

She could also see the blue glow of Hego, where the lunkhead was using his titanic strength to haul aside rubble and deliver heavy equipment. From what she could see he was lifting at least several dozen tons and didn't seem strained at all.

The most impressive sight of them all, though, was Mego. Professor Kruger had been right about him, it turned out. As his powers increased, her brother found that his ability to change his size worked in both directions. Currently he was nearly twenty feet tall and heaved materials up the side of a building, easily doing the work of two cranes. The smirk on his face spoke volumes about how he felt about this newfound ability.

She almost smiled. Her brothers still weren't quite over the fact that their powers were useless in battling the comet itself, but being able to help out around here had done a lot to soothe their wounded egos.

Looking down at her own hands, Shego willed up her plasma fire and it easily spilled across her palm. Too easily, in fact. Just two days ago she had utterly spent herself during that fireworks display with Kim. She shouldn't be anywhere near full power after so short a time, but here she was, all charged up again. The comet at work, she mused. She cursed it quite thoroughly.

Kimmie's father and his college buddies had worked themselves silly analyzing their latest power output. It was easily ten times as powerful as their first one, if not more so. The energy beam had reached high orbit, more than 20,000 kilometres. They still couldn't find any trace of the hovering platform they had used for target practice. It had been utterly vaporized.

Shego would never admit it to another living soul, but holding this much power in her hands, unleashing it the way they had two days ago... it was scary and seductive at the same time. The only good thing was that, eleven days from now, her powers would either be back to their normal level (or so the nerd crowd figured) or they'd all be dead. She snickered. Omnipotence wouldn't have that long to tempt her, one way or the other.

The thought of temptation inevitably led her to another issue at hand.

Pushing away from the railing, she left the observation platform and slowly walked towards the improvised living quarters that had been set up for the super-powered crowd here at the Space Centre. Things being as they were, none of them felt particularly safe walking around outside with their powers growing with every passing second. She knew that Global Justice was still looking for the three other known super-powered beings out there, but with little luck so far.

Being here, staying with people she didn't particularly like, more or less coerced into being a good guy again, should have felt like a prison. Strangely enough, it didn't. Come to think of it, she hadn't even made good on her intent to call Dr. D and have him built a rocket ship, just in case. She hadn't even thought of the blue-skinned scientists for quite some time. Her thoughts had always been busy with other things.

Walking down a corridor, she approached the door of one of the quarters. Voices hailing from inside made her pause, though. Seeing that the door was slightly ajar, she softly moved closer to listen in. Being sneaky came naturally to her, after all. Old habits died hard.

"I really don't get it, KP," the annoying voice of the sidekick rang out. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around it, really, but..."

"That's okay, Ron," Kimmie answered. "I don't really get it myself, honestly. It's just something I've come to realize as of late."

There was silence for a long minute and Shego almost decided to make her presence known, but then the conversation continued.

"How long?" Ron asked, his voice sounding conflicted.

"I'm not sure. A while? I'm not sure you can put a timeline on something like this, Ron. It just... happened over time. Bit by bit."

There was a pause again.

"And now?" Ron asked. "What are you planning to do?"

"I wish I knew," she answered. "I mean, eleven days from now we might all be dead, right?"

"No talking like that, KP," Ron's said, his voice growing louder. "Quitter talk is my thing, not yours. Besides, you're the girl who can do anything. One lousy comet ain't gonna change that."

Shego could almost hear Kim smile at the utter confidence in the boy's voice. Shego wondered how that would feel, to have someone with such loyalty by your side. She had never had anyone like that.

"Thanks, Ron. Still, I guess... there is too much going on right now. If... when we destroy the comet and save the world, then I'll deal with that. Not before."

"And what if it's too late by then?" Ron asked. There was another pause before we continued. "Hey, I'm not saying I'm cool with it, but... I want to see you happy, KP. So... are you sure you want to take the risk of her taking off right after the world is saved?"

Her? Who were they talking about? The only significant 'her' who was here at the moment was Shego herself and she certainly did plan to take off the moment the world was saved, but... what did that have to do with Kimmie being happy?

"And what if I tell her and she runs off before the world is saved?" Kim asked. "We can't afford to lose her right now. The world depends on us working together. My personal feelings don't matter when measured up against that."

Shego could hear Ron draw breath, preparing to argue the point, but he didn't. It was hard to argue that point, after all. Still, she was confused. What could Kim tell her that would make her run off and abandon the world to fiery death? Sure, she was evil, but not that evil.

Unwillingly her thoughts returned to the end of their experiment two days ago. How the unleashing of such glorious power had sent her body into a state of total euphoria, overwhelmed her so completely that she found herself laughing her guts out in the arms of her enemy.

She knew it had been the same for little Kimmie. The teenager hadn't even gotten any coherent words out at the end there. Shego was briefly distracted by the very, very funny memory of Stoppable fainting on them, but forced her thoughts back on track.

The way Kim had been talking... was it possible her little princess was making more out of what had happened? Was she confusing euphoria and exhilaration for... something else? The thought was ridiculous. This was Kimmie Possible after all, goody two-shoe supreme, the number one good girl in the world and friend of puppy dogs everywhere. The very thought that she might entertain... feelings for a criminal, a criminal that was nearly ten years older than her, a criminal of the same sex... ridiculous.

"Maybe so," she heard Stoppable say, interrupting her thoughts. "But... KP, this conversation is so weirding me out and I'd really like to bolt for the door now, but... I think you should tell her."

"I told you...," Kim began.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But... sometimes people... and I'm not talking about anyone I know or have personally met or anything, but sometimes people... well, put off telling other people how they feel. For whatever reasons, like, not wanting to risk a friendship or something like that. Bad example. Anyway, and then, someday, when they finally get around to halfway admitting that they should say something... usually that's when they learn that it's too late. That the other has met someone else or... or has feelings for someone else or... stuff. You know what I'm saying?"

Shego couldn't see into the room, but if little Kimmie was even half as smart as she usually was, she'd know what Ron had just said - and not said, for that matter - and would be giving him a very long look right now.

"Ron, I...," Kim said, then her voice trailed off in such a way that told Shego that she had, in fact, understood.

"And besides," Ron continued, Shego surprised at how mature he sounded at this moment, "if the world does end eleven days from now, then... I don't know, but... I don't think I'd want the world to end without the person I... without that person knowing how I feel about her. No matter whether the feelings are returned or not."

"Ron, I'm so sorry," Kimmie said, sounding heartbroken.

"Not your fault, KP," Ron replied nonchalantly. "Like I said, sometimes people wait too long. And maybe things wouldn't have worked out even if they hadn't. You never know. In that case all you can do is be a good friend and take it like a man. Or man-like boy-sidekick or whatever."

Shego heard footsteps as Kim walked closer to her best friend.

"You're one hell of a man, Ron Stoppable," Kim said.

Quietly making her exit, Shego walked without aim while her thoughts were churning.

Just five minutes ago, when she had decided to pay a visit to little Kimmie, she had been thinking about these strange feelings she'd had as of late. The feeling of power as her abilities increased. The feeling of doom as she learned about the approaching threat to planet Earth. The feeling of... heroism, for lack of a better word, as she felt her determination to do whatever it took to save her home world grow. And finally, the changing feelings regarding her nemesis, the little cheerleader princess.

She briefly went through the range of emotions she had come to associate with Kim Possible over the years. At first, annoyance at the little girl for thinking she'd ever be able to keep up with her. Then, grudging respect as the teenager kept improving until she could do just that. Recently, something almost like admiration. The love-hate feeling one had for one's nemesis, the recognition that no one else in the world could ever quite understand what it meant to be on their level.

And now, after everything that happened these last two weeks... what was she feeling in regards to Kim Possible? And how was she feeling about the fact that little Kimmie seemed to be feeling... that way... about her?

Maybe running off wasn't that bad an idea after all.

"Hey, Shego!"

Startled, she turned around to see Stoppable walking down the corridor towards her.

"Hey, sidekick;" she said, forcing nonchalance into her tone. "Done anymore fainting lately?"

"No, not recently. Listen, would you mind dropping in on Kim? I think she wants to talk with you about something.

"Eh, sure. I'll go by her quarters later."

"Thanks."

Shego watched him walk off and, what with everything she'd just learned, could see him walk like a man who had just had his heart shattered, but refused to be bowed by it. Her respect for Stoppable, which had grown quite a bit when he first came to acquire her help, had increased once again these last few minutes. Not that she'd ever tell him, but still...

Looking the other way, she judged the distance to Kim's quarters. No more than a minute's walk, if that. And then... what then?

What then?

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Final Countdown

**Part 16: The Final Countdown**

---------------------------------------

_Comet impact T minus 1 day, 22 hours, 11 minutes:_

It was less than two days to the end of the world. The comet, now clearly visible in the night sky, was the most talked-about topic on Earth. Dozens, hundreds of news reels and shows featured it as their main attraction. Prophets of doom were pronouncing the end at every street corner. The governments of the world were keeping a tight lip, saying only that the comet would pass close to Earth, but not do any serious harm.

A blatant lie, of course, but why cause a mass panic?

This wasn't the movies, after all. There were no space arks to evacuate people from the planet. No underground cities that might shelter some survivors until the Earth might one day be habitable again. No, the hopes of the world rode on two women about to embark on the most important mission of their young lives. And there really was no need to tell anyone about it until and unless they were successful.

In the Middleton Space Center said two women were about to undergo their final mission briefing.

"The space craft General Reinhart has provided is truly extraordinary," Dr. James Possible said, his inner geek still in a frenzy after seeing the alien saucer from Area 51. "It will allow you to rendezvous with the comet well-outside Earth's gravity well. Approximately here."

A stylized map of Earth and near space was on the conference room's giant view screen. The comet itself was an ominous red dot, edging closer to the blue planet with very tick of the clock. By now there was no more doubt that it would hit.

"The comet has accelerated somewhat due to the sun's gravity pull," Professor Ramesh said, taking over. "It's now travelling at approximately 52.7 kilometres per second. During the rendezvous you will have to match speeds with and come to relative rest."

"Who will pilot the saucer?" Kim asked.

Doctor Director, who had so far watched the briefing in silence, answered that question. "Agent Will Dhu is fully qualified to fly this type of craft. He will accompany you as mission pilot."

"You will come to a relative stop about 15,000 kilometres starboard of the comet," Ramesh continued. "This puts you well within the comet's gas cloud and there is some danger of particle damage to the saucer's hull, but there is nothing to be done about that. We have to hope the craft can take it."

Kim nodded. They had done one more fire test four days ago and the range of their energy discharge had increased once again, now topping 30,000 kilometres. Still, everyone figured it was better to be as close as possible while still allowing them enough distance to get away if... when they managed to blow up the comet.

"Once you reach the comet," James Possible said, "the two of you will exit the craft in specially equipped space suits we've been developing. They are transparent and should allow your energy discharges to pass through without tearing them apart. The helmets are made of titanium and equipped to keep you alive as long as possible even if the suits should rip."

"We need someone on stand-by to get us back into the ship after the blast," Shego said, her voice professional. "Odds are we won't be in any shape to do it ourselves."

"We have enough suits for some of our... volunteers," Dr. Possible said, pointing at the group of people that would also go along on the ride. Team Go stood at the ready, just like Ron and Kim's mother. Her father would also be there, as well as Doctor Director and Professor Ramesh.

The Team Go members had scored a place on the saucer by simple logic. They, too, had comet powers which were still growing, so there was no telling whether or not they might become powerful enough to help out in some way after all. Especially that close to the comet. Jane Possible was along in case they needed a doctor. James Possible as the rocket expert, Professor Ramesh as the astronomer, and Doctor Director because no one had the clout to tell her she couldn't come.

"Once outside," Dr. Possible continued, "you will need to charge up all the way. Shego, the unfiltered sunlight outside Earth's atmosphere should suffice to max you out within ten to fifteen minutes at the most. Kimmie, we have figured that with your powers you should be able to steal kinetic energy from the saucer itself. It will put some strain on the engines to charge you up and keep pace with the comet, but the calculations look sound. If that doesn't work, we have a rail gun onboard the saucer."

Kim gulped, the thought of someone shooting her with a rail gun somewhat disheartening, but nodded. It was only a fall-back after all and these last few days she had practiced stealing kinetic energy from objects even if it wasn't directed directly against her. So she should be able to charge up simply by touching the hull of the saucer as it sped along at better than fifty kilometres per second.

There were quite a few 'maybe's, 'should's, and 'hopefully's in this plan, but they didn't have a better one.

They spoke about some more details, but nothing really important. In twenty minutes they would launch towards their date with destiny and the whole world, whether it knew it or not, was depending on them to do the impossible.

"Everything's possible for a Possible," Kim muttered her dad's mantra. "We can do it."

People were rising from their seats, heading off to do some last-minute preparations or maybe just to retreat into a quiet corner to pray. Kim had spent half an hour with the tweebs just before this conference. They had annoyed each other for the most part, but both her brothers and she had all known that it was a form of saying goodbye. Hopefully not for good, but you never knew.

Which left Kim with enough time to take care of one last bit of personal business before they left to save the world.

"Shego?" she said, approaching the green-skinned thief. "Got a minute?"

---------------------------------------

_Ten days earlier:_

"Kim?" Shego said. "Got a minute?"

Kim looked up, seeing the woman she'd been thinking so much about these last few weeks standing in the doorway of her quarters. She really couldn't tell whether she was glad or apprehensive about her being here.

"Yeah? Come in."

Slowly walking towards her, Shego seemed hesitant. "Sidekick said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Kim silently swore. She certainly hadn't told Ron to go and send Shego her way. Not after the talk they'd had just a few minutes ago.

She'd never suspected that Ron might harbour romantic feelings towards her. Looking back, she wondered how she could not have seen it. Kim was the first to admit that, when it came to matters of the heart, she certainly wasn't the girl who could do anything. Her weakness for hotties was legendary in Middleton High, her crushes on Josh Mankey and others among the most embarrassing things in her short life.

"I'm... not sure what Ron meant," Kim said, cursing her inner coward.

"I think I do," Shego answered, her gaze making Kim fidget.

Realizing that she was harbouring... feelings... for the villainess had come slowly over the course of the last few months, but had only bloomed into full awareness after Shego had helped save her from the energy build-up that had nearly killed her. For a time she'd tried to do it away as nothing but fascination, maybe just another crush, a feeling created by the intense and overwhelming sensations that accompanied their meshing of powers.

The truth was, though, that fighting Shego got her more excited, more pumped up, and made her feel more alive than all the Josh Mankeys in the world ever could. She'd never had any sort of romantic dreams about any of the hotties she'd crushed on, but more than one dream had featured her green-skinned nemesis.

Yesterday Kim had sat her butt down and had a long talk with her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had called up images of Josh Mankey, of the other hotties at school, of Senior Junior, even of Ron. None of them had done anything for her. Thinking of females, though... she had realized it wasn't just Shego. Recently she had caught herself watching her fellow cheerleaders with more than the team captain's critical eye. A recent tussle with Adrena Lynn had left her quite wound up. And battling Shego... nothing topped that.

Kim had come to the realization that she liked girls. It went fully against her favoured good girl image, but what was she to do about it? It wasn't something one could switch at will, after all. She liked girls. It was as simple as that. And the girl she liked the most was Shego. Not girl, she corrected herself, a woman. A woman nearly ten years older than her, a criminal, and one that didn't particularly like her.

A woman standing in her quarters right now.

"What did he say?" Kim asked, referring to Ron. She knew she had broken his heart by spilling her guts about Shego to him. How cruel was it to hear the person you cared about talking about falling for someone else? The fact that she hadn't known about his feelings then didn't make it any better.

Had Ron said something to Shego? God, she hoped not. She wasn't ready to have this conversation. It had taken all her courage to talk about it with her best friend and it had pretty much blown up in her face, no matter how graciously Ron had taken it. She wasn't ready to take about it with her arch-nemesis who also happened to be the focus of her feelings.

"Nothing much," Shego said, shrugging. "Didn't really need to. I... I overheard you talking earlier."

Kim felt herself blush from head to toe, blush so hard she felt like passing out as all the blood went from her brain to her skin. Shego had overheard? How much? Did she know? Oh God, this had to be a nightmare.

"I... I think we should get this out in the open and over with, Kimmie," Shego said, ignoring her growing state of panic. "This... this thing... it's... look, I am not good at this talking-about-feelings stuff, okay? So I'll say it straight out."

"Uh, yeah? Go on," Kim muttered.

"Kimmie... Kim! You... you're a teenager. What we experienced with that... that energy meshing and discharge... it drove my hormones into overdrive, too, and I'm an adult. I can only imagine what it's done to you, so..."

"What?" Kim yelled, jumping to her feet. "You think... oh, this is so not what is going, Shego."

"Isn't it?" Shego asked. "I save your life, we work together to save the world, we go through something I can only describe as a nearly-orgasmic experience and suddenly you think you're in love with me? Oh, please!"

Kim was completely torn. On the one hand Shego had just offered her the perfect opportunity to jump off this runaway train before it derailed. Yes, it was just a crush brought on by what they'd been through, nothing else. Leave it at that, all's well.

The larger part of her was enraged, though. Shego had never before dismissed her as a stupid kid. Oh, she had made some jibes about it in combat, but their fighting had never left any doubt that Shego considered her an equal opponent despite her young age. The villainess had certainly never held back for fear of hitting a youngster and Kim had received more than her share of bruises to prove it.

Why was she now dismissing her like that?

"You're wrong," Kim forced out, barely keeping her temper in check. Her hands were starting to glow a dim white. "It's not like that."

"Of course it is," Shego answered with conviction. "Come on, Kim! You're the good girl. You don't fall for the bad girls, you crush on the hotties. I've seen the kind of guys you drool over, kiddo. People don't change their types like that. Someday you'll marry a football player or something and have the white picket fence and everything."

Suddenly Kim realized something. It was the tone of voice Shego used, the look on her face, the stance of her body. It was off and suddenly Kim understood what was going on here.

Shego wasn't trying to convince Kim that her feelings were just a crush or something. She was trying to convince herself.

"When this is all over," Shego continued, oblivious to her thoughts, "you'll go back to school and the next hottie who comes along will catch your eye. And you and I will go back to fighting like we always do. No more stupid comet to force us into cooperation or anything. Everything back to norm..."

Kim, far from certain she wasn't doing something monumentally stupid, cut Shego off by walking up to her, taking her face between her hands, and pressing a kiss on the taller woman's lips. Shego froze, neither returning the kiss nor shoving Kim away. A few seconds later Kim pulled away, looking Shego in the eye.

"...normal," Shego muttered, continuing her earlier sentence for lack of a more coherent thought.

"Certainly not," Kim just said. "Whatever else happens, we won't go back to normal. Not me, at least. Never again."

Looking at the green-skinned thief, she added "What about you?"

---------------------------------------

_The Present:_

"Shego? Got a minute?"

Shego looked up at Kim's question, locking eyes with the teenage girl who had confused her so these last ten days.

"Sure," she just said. "I got a minute."

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. If This Be Doomsday

**Part 17: If This Be Doomsday...**

--------------------------------

_Comet impact T minus 1 day, 6 hours, 5 minutes:_

Despite her young age, Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, had already seen more than her share of wonders. She had been all over the world, experienced both the wonders of nature and those of technology. She had seen the best of men and the worst. None of her experiences could have prepared her for what she was seeing now, though.

The rest of the crew of the flying saucer was struck speechless as well. Quite a few of them were seasoned veterans, people who had seen it all and not been impressed the first time, but never anything like this.

The comet filled the entire universe ahead of them as far as the eye could see. Its glowing mantle had turned into a solid wall they were flying towards (or away from, rather, as they were in the process of matching velocities) and only the tinted view screen saved their eyes from being blinded by the intense light it reflected.

It was gargantuan. Its size boggled the human mind. It blew all frames of reference. The mere thought that they were to fight something like this... it wasn't an enemy one could punch. It didn't have any malicious thoughts. It was an unstoppable force of nature, made all the more terrible by its complete and utter indifference to the lives it would destroy.

"Tell me again how we can do this, pumpkin," Shego whispered. "Tell me we'll make it!"

She tried, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. This was too big, too powerful, too mind-numbingly vast to stop. It had all sounded so simple when the comet was nothing more than a big dot on a computer screen. But now...

"Kim, Shego, suit up," Dr. Director barked at them, the spymaster noticing that the two young women were rapidly losing their confidence. "Time to blast this thing to smithereens."

"Yeah, sure," Shego muttered under her breath, but began suiting up regardless.

Kim followed suite, trying her best to keep her mind blank. No thinking about how big that thing really was! No thinking about all the lives that depended on them! Just go out and do it! You can do anything! Nothing to it!

Shego and her shared a look, then started walking towards the airlock.

--------------------------------

_Sixteen hours earlier:_

Kim and Shego looked at each other as they stood out on the tarmac. Within minutes they'd have to board the saucer and take off for their date with destiny. These last few minutes, though, belonged to them.

Neither said anything at first.

"Come to a decision?" Kim finally asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

A decision, Shego mused. Here they were, less than two days away from the end of the world, and Kimmie wanted to know whether she'd made a decision.

For more than ten days she'd done her best to ignore what had happened between them. Had kept telling herself over and over again that there was nothing to it except some teenage hormones and the overwhelming feelings brought about by their meshing of energies. Shego had never had a gay thought in her life and certainly wasn't in love with Kimmie Possible.

Then again, why was she finding it so hard to say so?

"What do you want me to say?" Shego asked, playing for time.

"Something? Anything?" Kimmie answered, giving her an imploring look.

"I'm not good at this," Shego muttered.

"Usually you're one of the most straight-forward people I know," Kim told her. "You never had any trouble speaking your mind."

"Yeah, well, usually I haven't got any trouble making up my mind."

Both women fell silent for a moment.

"I still mean it," Kim finally said. "It's not teenage hormones. And believe me, considering our past history, I, well..."

"You're trying to say that if you'd had a choice you'd rather have fallen for anyone else but me, princess. Flattering, really. You do know how to charm a gal."

Kim gave her a pout. "That is so not what I was going to say."

"So what were you going to say?"

"I... hey, we are not talking about me here. I already spoke my piece. Now it's your turn. We're off to save the world in a minute and just in case we don't make it I'd like an answer."

Shego gave her a long look, letting all her confusion show in her eyes.

"Will you... I mean, would you maybe settle for a promise to talk about it afterwards? I won't take off or anything."

Kim gave her an exasperated look, followed by a small smile.

"Admit it, right now part of you is hoping we won't succeed, just so you can weasel out of this."

Shego smiled back. "A very small part, maybe."

Kim sighed. "Okay, I guess that's all I'm going to get right now. But I'll hold you to that promise, Shego. No taking off afterwards. We will have this out."

"I promise. We will."

--------------------------------

Kim and Shego stood on the outer hull of the flying saucer, magnetic boots making sure they didn't drift off, space suits protecting them from the cold, hard vacuum. Shego could already feel her cells charging up at a vastly accelerated rate from the unfiltered sunlight hitting her.

"We might as well get this show on the road," she muttered.

Kim just nodded, squatting down to put her palm on the saucer's hull. "Okay, Will. Fire up the engines, I'm gonna soak up some energy."

The saucer started to vibrate as Will Dhu put the engines at full burn. Normally this would have caused the saucer to shoot far ahead of the comet, but Kim was stealing the kinetic energy from it as fast as the engines could put it out. She had to be careful to keep it under control, otherwise she might steal too much and the saucer would come to a stop. With a comet travelling right behind them at fifty kilometres per second, that would be quit bad.

Kim started to glow a bright white. Shego, in turn, was starting to glow green. Both women were soaking up power as fast as they could, pushing themselves to their max, aiming to create a blast more powerful than anything they had ever done before.

"Stand ready," Shego told the Wego twins. They were the most logical choice to aid them here outside the ship. The twins' original bodies were still safely tucked away inside the saucer, but half a dozen dupes were out here with them, ready to pull them inside the moment they were done. If the worst happened and everyone outside the saucer perished, at least the twins would survive.

"Okay, I think I'm maxed out," Kim finally said, glowing so brightly her shape blurred. The transparent space suit was holding so far, but there was no telling what would happen once they unleashed their joint blast.

"Hold on for a few seconds more, princess," Shego told her. "I'm still soaking up some more rays."

Holding that much energy inside her body was proving to be a very painful experience. The human organism was not meant to be used as a battery and the comet fragments in Kim's blood were radiating with enough power to smash a mountain range to powder. She was holding it in, barely, trying not to think about what she might be doing to herself in the process.

Seconds passed into minutes and Kim was starting to fear she'd black out when Shego finally put her hand in his and brought with it the promise of sweet release.

"Okay, princess. Let's do this!"

"Let's!"

Hands joined, energies mingled, power intensified to near unimaginable levels. The saucer's hull, built to withstand the rigors of space and atmospheric re-entry, barely managed to hold up against the building strain. Kim actually considered herself lucky that the comet was so big, she wasn't sure she'd be able to hit a small target right now. Her vision was blurry.

"Put everything into it, Kimmie," Kim heard her mother's voice over the com. "You, too, Shego! We all depend on you."

"Smash that evil thing to pieces, little sister," Hego chimed in.

"You can do it, Kim," Ron insisted. "You can do anything."

Neither was sure which of them started screaming first. Space ahead of them was nothing but light, the glow of the comet, the radiance of their powers, everything mixing together. The power in their bodies built, soaking up not only their respective sources of energy, but the power of the comet itself as it came closer.

To Kim and Shego it seemed as if their entire lives had been but a prelude to this moment of ultimate agony, ultimate ecstasy, the instant in which they were more powerful than anyone else had ever been or would be.

Then the power was finally released and a blazing beam of pure energy bridged the distance towards the comet in a heartbeat and speared it like the angry gaze of god itself.

Space itself seemed to vanish in a titanic explosion.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. In a Blaze of Power

**Part 18: In a Blaze of Power**

--------------------------------------

_Comet impact T minus 23 hours, 17 minutes:_

When the darkness finally cleared Kim Possible found herself prone on a rather uncomfortable bed and looking up at the blurry shape of a woman. As the shape slowly came into focus she recognised it as her mother.

"She's coming awake," her mother told someone outside her field of vision. "How are you feeling, Kimmie-cub?"

How was she feeling? Her entire body seemed to be one giant bruise. Everything hurt, her limbs felt like lead. But all that wasn't really what sprang to her mind the moment it finally cleared.

"Did it work?" she asked, her throat raw from screaming. "Did we save the world?"

Unfortunately the look on the face of her mother told her all she needed to know.

Twenty minutes later and somewhat restored Kim found herself standing on the bridge of the flying saucer once again. Shego was also there, looking as bad as Kim felt, and both were staring at the view screen in front of them.

It showed the comet.

"We estimate your blast vaporised about 23 percent of the comet's solid core," James Possible said, his voice sounding defeated. "You tore a huge chunk out of it, girls, but I'm afraid it's not going to be enough."

Dr. Ramesh continued. "The loss of mass and the impact of the energy beam changed the comet's trajectory, but it is still going to hit the planet. Not dead on, but close enough that it might as well."

"We have twenty-three hours left," Dr. Director said. "Can we do it again?"

Kim and Shego shared a look, needing no words between them.

"I don't think so," Kim finally admitted for them both. "That blast... I think we... I think it was too much. Our powers... they feel... burned out."

Shego nodded. She balled her fist, tiny green flames dancing over her skin. "I think I'm at roughly the same level I was before the comet started getting close. We might be able to charge back up given time, but..."

"We don't have time," Dr. Director finished for her.

"Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of back-up plan," Shego asked, sounding kind of pissed. "You didn't bet the future of the world on this one shot, did you?"

"As the comet approaches Earth we'll hit it with every space-worthy weapon in our arsenal," Dr. Director said. "Projections give us only a 2 percent chance that it will do any good, though. You two were our best shot."

"Damn it," Shego swore.

"There's got to be something we can do," Ron said. "I mean... this can't be it, right? We can't have... nothing, can we?"

Standing back from the arguing crowd, Hego looked at the approaching comet on the viewscreen. Over the last few hours while Kim and Shego had been unconscious all the smart people on board had talked a lot about what options might be left to them. James Possible had briefly touched on building a giant rail gun to shoot at the comet. Hego hadn't known what a railgun was, so he'd asked.

The answer had given him an idea.

"We need to go out there," Kim said, oblivious to Hego's thoughts. "Maybe we can fire another blast. It won't be as powerful as the last, but..."

"Pumpkin, we're burned out. I don't think..." Shego began.

"DO YOU WANT TO STAND HERE AND WAIT FOR DEATH?" Kim yelled back.

Silence followed that. Then Shego shook her head.

"No, princess. Let's head out."

--------------------------------------

Their original space suits had only just survived their blast, barely lasting long enough for the Wegos to get them back inside afterwards. They had suited up again in new suits and were now once again standing on the hull of saucer, looking at the comet.

"I'm gonna give it the old college try, princess," Shego said, "but I really doubt it'll do any good."

"We don't have any better ideas, do we?" Kim asked back.

"Actually, I think I do."

Both Kim and Shego turned around to see that Hego, too, had suited up and was now standing outside the saucer with them.

"You, Henry?" Shego scoffed. "You have an idea?"

"Let him speak, Shego," Kim said. "Anything's better than just standing here, you know?"

Grudgingly Shego nodded, motioning for her older brother to go ahead.

Hego told them his plan.

"He-Hego, you idiot," Shego yelled after a moment. "Are you completely flipped now? This... this is insane. How can..."

"It can work," Hego told her calmly. "It's our only chance now."

"But... but, you... it won't work that way. It can't. And even if... if it does... you will... you..."

Hego saw the tear in the corner of her eye and wished he'd be able to brush it away, that his sister's beautiful face wasn't sealed away inside a helmet. So he could only give her a smile.

"Shego... Shelly," he whispered, using her real name for the first time in years. "I know you think I'm an idiot. Maybe you're even right about that. Damn, I... I know I've never been the smartest or... or the bravest. That was always you. You were always the one who fixed our problems and... and when you left... I was never the big brother I should have been."

"Henry…," Shego began.

"Just this once, Shelly," he pleaded with her. "Just this once, let me be the brave one! Just this one time."

Shego looked at him, unable to believe that this was really her idiot big brother standing there. The one who had just figured out how they might save the world yet.

"Oh God, Henry," she whispered. "I... I..."

His hand moved up to touch her helmet, his touch conveying everything he didn't have the words for.

"Take care of our family, Shelly," he told her. "They need their big sister."

Tears in her eyes, Shego nodded. "I will. I promise."

Clenching his fists, Hego turned to look at the Earth for a moment, admiring the beautiful view. Whatever tiny doubts he might have had about his planned course of action evaporated. It was such a wonderful world down there. How could one not do anything to help save it?

Filled with determination he turned to face the comet. He could feel it coming closer, every kilometre it covered increasing his strength, making him more and more powerful. Powerful enough to kill it?

Well, but one way to find out.

The plan as such was terribly simple. That was the beauty of it, actually. Hego had never been very smart. His method of dealing with problems was to smash them until they ceased being problems. And right here, right now, that was just the right method. With his powers increasing every single moment, he was the only one with a shot to save the world.

Sharing one last look with his sister, he then jumped into the void, right toward the approaching comet and began to glow a bright blue.

"Do it, Kimmie," Shego said, her voice barely more than a sob.

Kim nodded, knowing that words wouldn't help now. Instead she reached out with her power. It was almost easy by now. Her feet touched the hull of the space ship beneath her, a ship that was shooting toward her home planet at several dozen kilometres per second. She stole some of that energy. Not enough energy that the ship wasn't able to compensate, not nearly enough energy to smash a comet to bits, but more than enough to accelerate a single, man-sized object to tremendous speeds.

Kim's kinetic force blast hit Hego's body and accelerated him so fast it made his head spin. An ordinary man would have been crushed instantly by the g-forces, but Hego was no ordinary man. His comet-given power increased his own density. His body, mere flesh and blood, became as dense as a rock, as dense as steel, and still denser. His thoughts began to slow down, neurons having trouble penetrating the thickening matter of his brain. It didn't matter anymore, though. He didn't need to think anymore. He only needed to become denser.

Shego, somehow keeping it together, reached out with her own power and directed every last bit of plasma she had left towards her big brother. Moments later a bright green aura of flame surrounded him. The space ship beneath them fired up its engines to full power, allowing Kim to steal more of its speed and accelerate Hego even further. The heat licked at his skin, but he was near-indestructible by now. The space suit he wore was ripping away, exposing him to the vacuum of space, but even that couldn't harm him anymore. And lack of air wouldn't be a problem much longer.

"Up, up, and away, Henry," Shego whispered as her eyes followed the fiery path her brother was carving through space, right towards the source of their doom.

Travelling at a speed measured in hundreds of kilometres per second, surrounded by plasma burning as hot as the sun, his mass approaching that of a small moon, Henry Gordon, better known as Hego, hero of Go City, smashed into the very heart of the comet that threatened the survival of his homeworld.

And the comet was no more.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	19. New Dawn

**Part 19: New Dawn**

-----------------------------

"He will be remembered, Shelly," Kim said, using Shego's real name.

They were back on the ground, standing on the edge of the Middleton Space Centre's landing field, and looked at the sky. It was night in this part of the world and, just like people all over the planet, they could see thousands upon thousands of shooting stars light up the dark firmament. The final hurrah of the Go City comet as its shattered pieces burned up in the atmosphere.

"He always wanted to be a hero," Shego said, her gaze unflinchingly directed at the sky. "Team Go was his idea. I never wanted to be a hero, but he read all those comic books as a kid and when we got powers, he figured it was God showing him his destiny or something."

Kim moved closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. Force of habit almost made Shego brush it away, but she resisted the impulse and remained still.

"They'll build statues to him," Kim told her. "Heck, forget statues. Mothers will name their babies after him."

That made Shego laugh. "We probably should tell the media that his real name was Henry. We can't burden hundreds of kids with a name like Hego."

Counting the shooting stars above them, another thought occurred to Kim.

"Speaking of kids, how many do you figure are being born tonight? Worldwide, I mean. How many babies?"

For a moment Shego was confused at the question, but then she understood.

"No idea. Thousands? Maybe tens of thousands?"

"You know what this means, right?" Kim said, looking at Shego. "In about thirteen to fourteen years a huge number of kids with super powers will all hit puberty at the same time."

"The world might be in big trouble," Shego answered, doing her best to sound humorous. "It barely survived us."

Kim sighed deeply, then slipped an arm around Shego's waist. The green-skinned thief flinched a little at the movement, but made no move to stop her.

"Shelly..." Kim began.

"I'm not good at this stuff, Kimmie," Shego interrupted her. "All this... talking about feelings. I'm a pretty straight-forward girl. Usually, at least. Right now, though, I'm... I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do."

"About…?" Kim asked.

"About us, about my life, about... everything." She looked at the shooting stars again. "Kim... I made an art about not caring about anyone. After all, no one ever cared about me, either. And now... now there's you. There's my little brothers who are too stupid to get along without someone watching over them and... and pretty soon there'll be a horde of little kids who will need someone to tell them how to handle their powers or they'll... they'll burn out like you almost did."

Kim smiled. "Careful, Shego. Hearing you, one might think you're considering becoming a good guy again."

Shego finally turned to look at her. A slight smile was on her lips as well.

"I don't know. I only know that... after all that happened today... I don't think I can fight you again. I don't think I can just abandon my little brothers. And... and I don't think I can leave all these kids to themselves."

"And what about us?" Kim asked.

Shego smiled a little broader. "I have absolutely no idea, pumpkin. But I think... I think I'd like to find out."

Kim nodded, snuggling into her side to look at the sky again.

"Yeah. Me, too."

THE END

-----------------------------

**Coming in 2007: Children of the Comet**

Fifteen years have passed since the Year of the Comet. A generation of superhumans is coming into power. Who will help them? Who will control them? Who will kick their butts if they misbehave? Enter the all-new, all-different Team Possible.


End file.
